Flowers and Weeds
by Inferncorvus
Summary: Not all kids were Sabo - freedom-craving, family-hating, fearless - in High Town. Not the young doctor of Galanthus Hospital at least; her whole life and world consisting of medicine, money, and family as she followed her parents' wishes... until an old man does all but shake her world up. No pairings.
1. Prologue: Shion

High Town of Goa Kingdom actually had many places to hide. It was natural, she supposed. Everyone in the kingdom shied away from the dirtiness of humanity. They hid from their heart and grew up like that. Uncaring of their heart after a while. It was what was considered 'normal' in these parts.

Of course, there was the occasional person that stuck out like a flower among a cabbage garden. Fresh, naive, colorful in their own aspect… but weeded out for being different. They were the people who didn't go with the flow waving among the wind along with the others. Instead, they tried to stay still by their beliefs against the currents, futilely trying to be themselves. That was natural too.

More importantly, it were those type of people that needed the places to hide. Like this one. A loud voice screaming to the well. A loud voice filled with despair, hate, loneliness, tears… pretty much anything the opposite of the elusive 'love' or perhaps even elusive 'happiness'. The voice was childish and now broken, filled with hoarse cracks and mournful keens of 'why?'.

No matter how much she wanted to get out of that very well right now… She couldn't just well do that. It was a cry that none should interrupt, even if it spoke of unhappiness. It just shouldn't. Because the cry, too, spoke of stories that needed to be listened.

So she waited.

And waited. And waited.

Tears dropping down from the opening like rain. Her vision only able to see an inverted circle of darkness surrounding the midnight hues of sky and a single dim but golden light. A plop and another and another until the voice stopped only because the owner ran out of strength.

And then, the voice of a young boy left, followed by the very heavy footsteps as if he staggered from a world's fill of burdens.

She stared down at the herbs she could only find in this particular well. They grew only once a month under the moonlight. They grew pure, innocent, ignorant of the world beyond its little home of an isolated well. And now, they were stained by tears of the world.

Her head shook before she climbed out of the damp darkness.

…

Alleys of Goa Kingdom were the best ways to find random information of people. Arguments sang from those with fights and affairs as common as butter. Gangsters and the homeless dealt within them shady drugs and other miscellaneous items. Nobles never entered them out of disdain for them.

However, they always did their shady stuff near them, he noted.

Blue eyes dully watched amidst the darkness; the darkness comforting him. It never acknowledged him… yet it was for that reason he took ease in the shadows of what was called the most beautiful and clean town in East Blue. After all… If it did not acknowledge him, then it also did not scold him, criticize him, hate him. It did not shout at his every mistake. It did not stare down apathetically, condescendingly at his every success.

His blue eyes took in the clear skies, a mood completely contradictory to his turbulent feelings. His hand absently touching the bandages that covered his marred skin from a scuffle with another noble's boy.

His parents didn't care.

No…

Correction. His parents only cared about the jerk who started the fight, even fawning and endlessly apologizing to him.

He was… nothing to them.

He had nothing. No love, no talents, no anything - he even gave away what little emotion he had to the well just a little outside of town. He didn't need such painful things.

"You idiot!"

His eyes shifted to see a noble slap a frail-appearing girl. Both wearing the emblem of the snowdrops. Galanthus, he recognized from his studies. They were the only doctors to be trusted in the medical field, even if there was an accident a few years ago.

The girl looked submissively at the ground. Eyes as dull as his, even if a wine red - probably the only color on her. He watched listlessly as the man spat with profanities and how the girl should not have ever existed if she was going to be so useless.

Sabo observed apathetically… hating that spark of joy within him at not being the only one in the world hated by 'family'.

…

Galanthus Hospital of Goa Kingdom was actually the only medical building one could trust. Not so much as to trust the family who owns it, but rather trust the skills of the doctors within. Everyone else were quacks. Everyone else didn't understand anything, still primitively thinking that bleeding was a way to heal.

To her, though, bleeding was a way to heal. She watched the streams of life flowing from the slit on her wrist. One more cut and one more stream. And more to add to the puddle of red. It may not be the best way to heal, but the crimson red soothed her heart. The sound of slow whispers trailing down her skin made her close her eyes with bliss. Just one more second and she could really be at peace with the rush of blood.

But then, the door pounded and she jerked up, staring at the metallic white.

"Aster! Get your ass out here! There's been a carriage accident!"

With experienced hands, she quickly ebbed the flow of blood, washing the trails of blood and bandaging her twin wrists with white. Her eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror with trained indifference. Her white locks framing her face; long strands of hair reaching her waist even when tied back. The usual white doctor uniform ― except significantly shortened to fit an almost teenaged body ― covered her smooth vanilla skin… or at least visually smooth due to the scars decorating her wrists being delicately hidden. And… red eyes colored with the same red of blood stared into the red in the mirror. She nodded once. Any signs that she just cut herself gone from view. Now, she was a professional trained to be wise, emotionless, and obedient ― though there would always be one unprofessional thing that would remain on her.

Bulky white headphones that blocked the sounds only she could hear. It was the only personal thing that her parents allowed on her. If only out of fear for what she could hear.

Once finished with checking her reflection, she unlocked the door to head out. Her eyes flinching just a second before the actual slap of her cheek. Already conditioned to the once-stinging action. Eyes stayed trained to the speckless ground as the man called her father shouted profanities at her,

"How many times do I have to teach you promptness?! When I tell you to get out, I don't mean to take five hours ― I'm telling you to fucking stand here within the minute! Every second fucking counts! You could have cost us thousands of Beri's with your slacker uselessness! What the hell did I do to get such a stupid, burdensome child?! First, albinism and then voices and then this ― you should have never been born! Now, hurry up and get out there!"

With that, he strode away. His walk slowing down to purposeful professionality once turning the corner. Her pursed lips didn't tell him how she did take a minute to bandage her arms, check her appearance, unlock the door, and get out. Her pursed lips didn't tell him how his own daughter just cut herself twice and again. Her pursed lips didn't tell him that she was more useful than her brother, who laid deep underground dead because of a careless mistake costing him the life of a royal… and later him himself.

And she didn't remind him that he needed her because while Galanthus Hospital was the only good medical place in East Blue… Galanthus Hospital was really just a medical clinic of five doctors: her father, her mother, her uncle, her older sister, and herself. She didn't remind him that carriage accidents usually involved at least six injured. Almost always as at least two of them were the horses themselves. She didn't remind him that she was the only one among the family knowing how to treat them due to being the only one actually caring about animals. Only her being able to do the veterinary service that only Galanthus Hospital offers.

Though she still had to treat the humans almost every other time one came. Her sole existence seemingly for her family's avarice for money. If she couldn't learn how to treat every single thing in the world, then she might as well be dead to them. Just like the one sibling that really cared about her.

She walked silently to the operating room.

To this town, she supposed, she was just another doctor heading to do her job. Maybe to somewhere else, she wondered, she would actually be a little girl.

But she had no time to think further of it as her mother whopped her on the head, hissing while keeping her pace to the end of the hall,

"Dolt. The money will be done for if the horses expire."

And she strode away to her own place.

Aster stared at the white coat, too, disappearing about the corner. Her hands did not reach for the cloth, the dangling fabric, like she used to before. Long since, she has learned that she could never reach it. And even if she did, her hands would just be batted off coldly and she would fall once again out of reach. The red pupil in her eyes shrunk away as she strode forward.

She hated how much she wanted the innocent horses to die just out of childish spite…

…

Low Town of Goa Kingdom was normal. But in that normalcy was peace, security, and true happiness, he saw. The young noble had sneaked out of the manor to see the world of commoners. What he saw was a world beyond just that. His eyes watched, fascinated by the genuine smiles and kindness shown by everyone around. They were content, even if middle class.

It was astonishing.

It was inspiring.

It was beautiful.

They didn't need money to be happy. They didn't need servants to care for the children. They didn't need masks in every single conversation outside the personal.

For once, Sabo was glad for the walls. At least they shielded the honest from the lies. The commoners could wish all they want to be rich… that dream was so beautiful and ideal that he didn't want it to be ruined by the true reality.

And as Sabo looked at the next outer wall, he wondered… if these were the commoners… then what were the people who lived in the trash mountains like?

…

Fuusha Village of Goa Kingdom was far away and poor. Even then, her family, who loved every single owned and potential penny, made the once in awhile trip to aid the ill for a price. Since she was now integrated in the medical field, they sent her to work on the poor instead. Feet too lazy to make the trip. Heads literally too into their mountains of money to care about the village anymore.

She was their convenient worker, who would obey their every word. And thus, it was for these types of things that her family loved her the most.

And… thus, like any other child, it was also for that one simple reason that she loved these types of jobs the most as well.

They genuinely loved her.

Even if it was for the riches she brought them.

They loved her in these little moments.

She relished in her mother's smile as she began the trip to the small, isolated village. What met her there was something somehow more sublime. It amazed her.

That smile of pure happiness.

"Thank goodness!" Makino sighed in relief as she watched the little girl quickly diagnose the five year old boy and begin on treatment. It scared her to think that he was going to die. A boy that she knew for years due to a certain someone behind her dropping him off with money and a quick leave. At first, she was stunned that someone could do such an insanely abrupt and stupid thing. Then, she slowly watched as she bonded with the adorable baby, nurturing it like her kin. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Perhaps, the only thing that lessened her heartfelt thanks was the mere idea of who the doctor was. It amazed her to think that such a little girl already expertised in the difficult art of medicine. She must be a prodigy! As expected of the Galanthus Family!

Meanwhile, the Marine Hero laughed boisterously out loud while picking his nose, "Bwahahahahaha, I knew he wouldn't die that easily~! You're not bad, little girl!"

To her credit, she didn't even falter from the loud noise as she continued concentrating on her patient. Concentration was one of the first things enforced into her being when she first started. _("The patient's health comes first! I don't care if you're having an existential crisis. The patient has all the money and that's all that matters!"_

_"B-but… what about if you or Nii-sama dies?" She cried out at the harsh slap across her cheek._

_"Don't stutter! Professionalism. Professionalism. If I ever see you act less than a noble or professional, then…" She flinched at the promise of worse and quickly nodded. The man smiled,_

_"Good. Never lose your credentials, Aster. Now, even if I'm on my deathbed, you have to get that money. Money is all that matters in life. It's what makes the world go round. It's all the happiness in the world, Aster. As a Galanthus, never sell yourself free. Cheap, maybe. But never free. Everything must have a price and you must make sure of that." She nodded, but he wasn't satisfied so he shouted,_

_"GOT IT?!"_

_"HAI!")_

Makino, on the other hand, heard the laugh and snarled at the old man, "How dare you nearly kill Luffy?! What kind of grandparent are you?!"

"A serious one!" Garp laughed, picking his other nose without a single thought for the ladies in the room, "He's going to be a marine!"

"I don't care if you want him to be a marine or not! You don't throw kids into the forest to survive on their own for a week! He's only five!"

Garp laughed it off again, "Nonsense. You women are so―"

"It's being reasonable! Responsible, even!" Sometimes, Makino wondered how she got pulled into taking care of a kid not even hers. Even if it was for the Marine Hero and she got a lot of money every visit…

"Oh please. Reasonable unreasonable, same thing."

"They're the complete opposite!"

"Bwahahahaha, so they are!" Makino groaned once again at the old man's too carefree-ness. Garp took the cue to ask the other one in the room, "What about you, little girl? It makes sense right?"

Makino rolled her eyes; a hundred percent sure that it wouldn't. Honestly, what person would think that―

"...If you would like to hear my honest opinion…" Garp nodded eagerly with a grin,

"Of course~!"

"...then I agree with Monkey-san. Parents have the right to shape their kids for the greater goal of their future profit. We are made for our parents."

At that, even Garp's face fell. The old man's features changing into a solemn thing unbefitting for the wild man who many thought an irredeemably cheerful idiot. The wizened eyes seeing the girl for the first time and recognizing it,

"Where did you say you come from again?"

The girl blinked before curtseying, "How rude of me. I am Galanthus Aster from Galanthus Hospital of Goa Kingdom."

"Sou ka." Garp nodded thoughtfully. Something Makino had never seen since the old man first brought the little infant to the village. After a while, his hand (the non-snotty one) dropped to pat her shoulder, "There are times when people shouldn't listen to anyone ― even their own family."

"?" She tilted her head in confusion, "I am afraid I do not understand. I love my family. Why would I not listen to them?"

Garp eyed the product of what his son hated. The beginnings and near end of that process on the other side of the island. He softened,

"I guess. Just remember what I said though."

"Father said that everything must come with a price. Does this count too, sir?"

Garp contemplated before grinning down at the little girl, "Tell ya what. It does. However, I'll only pay you after you understand my words."

She considered it seriously before nodding, "Hai. I still require money for the medicine though. I am to make a decent profit before I am allowed to leave."

He laughed, "Of course, of course~! I'll take you across myself~ Heck, I even got the perfect job for you!"

"?"

"Of course, it's a secret though - BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Aster shook her head slightly at the recurrence of the old man's less serious side. While Makino eyed the little girl softly, wondering how much work and studying she had to do to be as good as she was now. So young too…

And here she thought that being geniuses and nobles were good things.

Makino also stared at the old man, deadpanning at the sudden feeling of sympathy she had for the girl. Yet another one about to fall to the whims of the more than annoying geezer. Marine Hero or not, there had to be a limit to how confident, idiotic, narrow-ish-minded, silly, stubborn, and all-the-other-words-designed-for-the-sole-purpose-of-describing-Garp one can be.

Luffy whined at the bitter taste of medicine as Aster poured it into his mouth. Garp remembered,

"Oh right. See, Makino? I was right! There's nothing wrong with tossing presumptuous brats into the forest. Bwahahaha-"

The barmaid muttered under her breath, "No one counts here. All of you ― all of you are insane."

Of course, Aster could hear her though. Despite the heavy headphones she always wore. The girl wondered if she could comment on how she was normal. She smiled though at the sense of freedom and calm in the village. She… she honestly never felt so energized before. There was just something about his laugh and their honest banter…

Just a few days later, she wondered if she really did once thought that she liked his laugh as he roared louder than even the marine ship's sails furled open and the waves crashed against the wood. When she eyed her parents' proud smiles at having a Marine Hero sponsor at their hospital, though, she found it satisfying.

…

Grey Terminal of Goa Kingdom was every shipwright's and boy's dream. Sabo stared in amazement at the looming mountains of trash.

"All this junk could actually be used… yet we throw it away so easily with a single use." He whispered in sudden realization of all those things he himself had wasted so easily and thoughtlessly. While it was amazing to see the result in front of his eyes, it did make him feel bad about how horrible of a being he was. His blue eyes trailed over to the homeless rummaging through the mountains. Their body impossibly skinny, stinky, and small.

He would have never thought it possible with the number of fatass nobles in the town. And then, he stopped his breath as even in such a hellish situation and place… the people were smiling.

"No way… you can't live here! It's got to be impossible!"

It was like a planet hit him. He would have never imagined it. His legs abstractedly ran forth; head craning everywhere to see all the junk and smell all the smells.

"Hey guys!"

Days later found Sabo running excitedly towards the outskirts of town, sneaking out past the guards with a dirty cloak he found in the alleys. An ear-splitting loud laugh escaped his face-splitting upturned lips as he let loose and roared to the world from his peak of garbage. It was all so free and fun out here. No expectations, no rules, no stuffiness.

How had he never known such a feeling before?!

Just one day and he was hooked like that shady noble that made a fortune selling laughing gas. He ran across the trail of rotting food and ripped packages, not caring that his polished shoes got scratched and dirtied.

He even twirled for good measure as he dashed. He joined the dumpster-divers. He found treasure with every dig and pull. He explored the edge of the giant forest filled with impossibly large animals that none could hope to defeat. Even the small monkeys able to kick butt.

And the best part of it all was at night. He sought out that same group of Grey Terminal inhabitants, grinning widely at the sight of the unrestrained fire in the middle. The people all sitting together and honest with each other when they talked. When they insulted, they did it face to face. When they were happy, they smiled! When they were sad, they frowned! It was nothing like he ever seen before.

No lies.

It was beautiful in its own way. Even the piles of garbage around. Even the smell of burning garbage. Even the skinny, dirty humans with no jobs ― nothing. It was simply amazing.

The crowd seemed to have expected him. He blushed mildly, remembering all the awkward questions he asked the other days. But that too was a new experience all on its own. Their speech was not rigid like his or any of the nobles.

"Oi. It's the brat," One recognized him with a fond smile, "Sabo! Whatcha want today?"

Sabo grinned, pumping his fists up in excitement, "Let me hear your stories today too! The ones about the different countries you have seen and visited across the seas!"

And the next day… he ran away from home for the first time, vowing to never come back.


	2. Chapter 1: Viscaria

**A/N:** Dedicated to my one cute reviewer, blacklightningwolf. Your review made my day as I was expecting none for this OC fic. Thank you.

* * *

Punk Paradise was an island of experiments, screams, inventions, and discoveries. Four laboratories existed among the leafy vegetation; one for each main (Vegapunk, Caesar, and Aster) and one as the main laboratory for collaborations.

Today, the three were both studying giantification in the main laboratory. Caesar chuckling as he waved his hands in the air with a dramatic flourish,

"Guinea pigs of the century ― thou shall be giant today!" He cackled with laughter as his eyes gleefully watched them all scream from the drug's effects. Vegapunk and Aster, on the other hand, watched with more indifference… yet even the current events couldn't stop them from a bit of curiosity and excitement mixed together into a fantastical concoction.

Vegapunk's eyes gleamed in their own small way as he clenched a black chair, staring beyond the glass window at the morphing humans. As inhumane as the experiment was… damn, was it exciting to see that…

The screams stopped, replaced by slow, thunderous pants. The three prisoners, formerly dressed in the typical striped clothing, now lumbering forth with full bareness. Their bodies seven times bigger than originally was.

...their experiment succeeded. After countless of years ― centuries for all of humanity ― they finally completed the process. Aster too stared in awe at the now monstrously large humans. Caesar smirked and threw her up with a quick grab, cackling again,

"Shurororororo~! This is your success more than anything, little one~ We couldn't have done it without you ― that I gotta admit, shurororororo~"

Though her lips didn't twitch a second, her eyes glowed with a light as she praised him as well, "Your idea of using that chemical was genius as well, Caesar-san."

The mad scientist blushed vibrantly, throwing her up in happiness with more strength. He loved the little girl's praise ― about time someone realized his genius! As crazy as Garp was, he really had to thank the old man for giving them a worthwhile intern~

Vegapunk smiled at the scene. His homicidal co-worker's inhumane urges lessening a bit with the girl around. To think it had only been one and a half years… One and a half years and they came so far with their studies.

His brown eyes shifted to the human turned giants. A fresh mind really was vital to the pool of great minds they had at Punk Paradise. His hands unconsciously rubbed together in anticipation; both co-workers of his catching the movement and following his gaze to their now most recent success.

"Now…" The old leading scientist of the world started, already pulling the gloves on. "Shall we begin the next step of the experiment?"

Dissecting.

Caesar fully agreed, yanking the light green disposable gloves on. Vegapunk could always trust that one to behave so happily about human experiments. Aster, on the other hand, pulled her gloves on with quick, refined movements. Vegapunk, too, could always trust her to behave as a professional ― forever and ever.

Whatever Garp-san wanted him to teach the girl was not here in the laboratory of experiments and discovery. After all, this was a laboratory of inhumane experiments and projects unbefitting for a small child her age as well. And with such an experienced doctor ― not to mention, even better than all of their own ― there was no way he was going to waste resources and let her mind waste away for the time's stay. Though… if Garp really did want them to teach her…

Then, he could be proud to say that he did teach the girl one emotion ― wheedling it out of that suppressed and heavily locked box of hers and letting it loose to the world.

Curiosity flashed across red eyes.

…

Sabo howled with laughter as he bashed a thug's head in and jumped to the next, lashing out a kick at the burly man's gut. Ace, too, laughed as he whacked down all in his way like a bowling ball to its pins. None stood in the way of the two children as they fought together, watching each other's backs while laughing with fun.

Both never felt so much pleasure fighting before meeting each other and becoming close friends and partners.

Ace chuckled as the last thug fell and he began scouring the wallets for cash. Sabo did the same, fiddling with the black leather things playfully,

"We sure got a lot today~"

Ace grinned, "Just a few more years to go―" His onyx eyes gleamed with excitement for the future, "―and then! We'll buy a ship!"

Sabo's own eyes flashed with deep hunger for that day. He could just imagine it. The salty winds tousling his hair ― the sun beating down with bright light ― the waves crashing together ― the ship full of his crew moving forth ― and his eyes seeing the brilliant world of worlds that he heard so much about. His heart thumped wildly as he closed his eyes, seeing the picture he so longed for everyday.

"Just a few more years…"

Ace rubbed his nose a bit in a somewhat humble manner, "Ya know ― I could have never done it without you, Sabo."

Both remembered their horrible first meeting ― Sabo curiously following the other and being knocked to next week with a single pipe thrust. Who knows how many months, the blond spent just on learning how to fight and get revenge. And in the end, they became friends behind the iron bars, helping each other to escape and beat up the kidnappers that almost sold them both into slavery. Sabo teased,

"Not like you, tough boy~"

Ace scowled and then smirked, pouncing on the blond. Sabo's eyes widening before he too smirked and together the children wrestled on the floor. Only the sounds of policemen stomping by making them stop and escape away from the angered policemen's shouts.

Freedom sang in their limbs as they ran together back to their lawless homes.

…

Aster didn't know why she felt something so harrowing around her heart. All the scientists staring into the distance, where Garp's ship came into sight. All of them getting the call that Garp was finally going to pick her up. It was a silent moment as she stepped forth with her only possessions; her white umbrella, headphones, and clothes. She turned back with every bit of nobility ― the traits never leaving her even after a year and a half of disuse.

She paused purposefully before bowing deeply, "Thank you for your patronage these past months. I have experienced and learned much under your care."

Caesar actually sniffed. He really wished he had a say in it. He really wished that… that the only one on the island who actually praised and acknowledged his genius wasn't leaving. Damn, now no one was going to understand his love for weapons of mass destruction anymore. Or even try. Pussies. The lot of them.

His friend was leaving.

Vegapunk too had a hard time watching the small girl before them give away her byes. She really was leaving. She who with her own pure talent helped them make so many breakthroughs. Her fresh ideas, sheer intelligence, and obedient nature all giving them the tools they needed to bulldoze the medical parts of the experiments. Sure, both scientists knew their fair share of the human body, but not so much as the doctors within the medical field. They were scientists, preferring the mecha/destruction side of things. Not the other professions… or not as much. And even then, the doctors on the island weren't much help ― not even as close to their standards as the girl…

His valued assistant was leaving.

The blank face even more heartrending as she showed no emotions to her sudden leave. Professionalism too ingrained in her bones to let any signs leave. A sudden wish that they could have taught her more than the sciences flashed within them as they stared into dull red eyes.

_("Garp! We're not babysitters!" Caesar shrieked. Yet despite that, he glid around and around the little girl, excitedly envisioning all the experiments he could do with her. He never had a child for such a long time! Vegapunk sighed as he had to agree with the maniac currently (and very shadily at that) twirling around the little girl._

_"I have to say… we're too busy for this, Garp-san. What made you think that we'd just take her in like some orphanage anyways?"_

_"Bwahahahaha~" The old man roared with laughter, ending it with a pick of a nose, "Why she's a doctor of course. Didn't you always wanted one~?"_

_Vegapunk stared at the little girl; oddly remembered of a time when he was that small and a genius to boot, "I wanted an useful one. That is all. Not a little girl you probably randomly plucked off the streets. They had to be experienced, innovative, and a lot smarter than the marine-issued ones." Vegapunk even scowled at the thought that made him wonder more often than not that all the good doctors were employed by kings who didn't need them or sailing away as pirates. Either that or the entire medical field level was too low because honestly those marine doctors were idiots!_

_Garp nodded profoundly, "Yes, yes, that's her right here."_

_"Garp…" Vegapunk began again with narrowed eyes… Caesar, on the other hand, cackling and licking his lips in ― Vegapunk narrowed his eyes further, recognizing the distinct sign of Caesar-brand sadism._

_"Then… tell me what is NHC10?"_

_Vegapunk honestly wanted to bang his head against a wall. That drug was only known to the leading scientists and doctors of countries. The girl however answered without hesitation,_

_"Nitrogen, Hydrogen, Carbon 10. A highly addictive drug that stimulates the mind and gives enjoyment to the consumers. However, in large doses, NHC10 can cause internal damage. Due to its highly addictive state, withdrawal also causes negative feedbacks such as pain, hallucination, and aggressiveness."_

_Vegapunk blinked along with Caesar ― the former bounty hunter taking it to exaggerated levels with his eyes and tongue popping out in a gape-like shock._

_"Bwahahahaha, see? This is A-chan~"_

_She curtsied perhaps even more perfectly than a robot, even with that umbrella, "My name is Galanthus Aster. It is nice to meet you, Vegapunk-san, Caesar-san."_

_And it was at that moment that Garp saw their eyes and left with a carefree laugh and wave, "Anyways, have fun~! I know you'll all love it together~ Gahahahahaha~!")_

There was a moment of silence as they remembered the days that passed, the experiments done, the time spent, the life... and Vegapunk finally gave a smile ― a soft nostalgic one, "It has been a wonderful time for us as well, A-chan. It's only too bad that time passes by so quickly. I hope that you have a safe trip back home and that maybe we'll one day meet again."

Aster nodded curtly; a smile almost breaking the surface._ "But her parents always said to never show emotions because it was unprofessional"_ finished both scientists mentally in their heads. Who knows how many times her parents came up in the past two years; the girl's existence practically for whoever the hell they were. Both scientists were already exasperated by how restricted the intelligent mind was.

But both smiled at the sight of her almost-happy face, being able to tell the little emotions through the long time with her. They stayed in a silent, beautiful peace until Garp came along with his boisterous laugh and snagged her back again.

Another silence followed until Caesar scowled, "Always ruins the moment. Always."

"When you're not talking about inhumane experiments and weapons of mass destruction, you're actually quite agreeable, Caesar."

"Tch. I'm _always_ agreeable. You just don't understand the beauty of―"

"Genocide is always ugly, young one. As your superior, I order you to stop."

"Bleh! You have no right over me, Vegapunk! I'll show the whole world how I'm the best!"

They both glared at each other, already reverting back to their feudal disputes.

Meanwhile, Aster bounced in the air with each stomp of the bulky old man, Garp.

"Bwahahahaha, how was the job, A-chan~?"

"...I had an amiable time, Garp-san."

"And what do you think about my statement?"

_("There are times where people shouldn't listen to anyone - even their own family.")_

"...I still do not understand. Please inform me why I should not listen to father and mother."

Garp's eyes did the sighing for him as even the genius Vegapunk could not teach a little girl the importance to follow one's own will.

"It's… it's something you learn throughout life."

"..." She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beating slowly, "...sou ka. Garp-san… may I inquire something?"

"Hm?" The old man asked distractedly, not paying attention as he began scheming for another trip for all his grandchildren.

"...what are emotions?"

Garp snapped up from his thoughts before a large grin spread across his face. Perhaps, he really could do something after all.

…

Dadan shook her head as the brat shocked her boys again with a smile across his visage as he bounded into the forest.

Though… she wondered what made the boy so happy nowadays… She surprised herself when she saw a smile looking back at her in the mirror. Damn her accursed womanly instincts.

As if reading her thoughts, a bandit nodded, "Yup, damn them. Not that you have any, boss."

…

She nearly beamed when her parents praised her on bringing in the big bucks with her new knowledge. But she knew how emotions were never allowed…

"Good job, Aster." Her eyes blinked up at the rare praise from a rarely satisfied man ― her father… He grinned; money filled with wads of fresh cash, "I always knew you were better than Lily and Amaranth." She almost froze at the names of her older siblings ― especially that last name… Nii-sama… "I spoiled them too much" scowled the man as he distastefully spat on their names. Troublemakers the lot of them. Only good thing about them was that they gave him experience to prepare the next one… yes… he smiled at his greatest money-maker. So it seems that he won't regret not killing the albino runt with some sort of mental disorder to hear voices after all. "For your service, I will grant you one wish, Aster. What do you want?"

Her red eyes widened momentarily at words she never thought to hear. She froze, not knowing what she wanted… Love came to mind, but she shook her head. Why would she need love from parents that already loved her? What a ridiculous thought…

She already knew what her answer was going to be from the very beginning though. If there was one thing Vegapunk taught her, it was curiosity. And she really did wonder if they were really as sensual as Garp described it.

"Emotions…" She murmured peculiarly before requesting it louder, "Then may this humble daughter have emotions, Father?"

The man blinked before nodding thoughtfully; it was odd that anyone would choose measly emotions when wishes bring promise of dreams, fame, power, _and most importantly, money_. But if he remembered correctly, he did train her to get rid of them since years back. He thoughtfully pondered before feeling the bills under his hand ― the fat stack sending shivers to his body. If he could get this much everyday, then maybe he really didn't mind after all, "Very well. From now on, you will not be punished for having emotions, Aster. However, you are still expected to be professional among clients and patients."

Three sentences. Few words. And loud thumps resounded from within her as chains that she known all her life unraveled and fell. The loss of such a familiar restraint sent her soul tumbling down, ripping against the shedding locks until finally she stopped and stood up again as a new person. She nearly gasped at how much lighter she felt, how much more stimulating the world felt, how much_ different_ her life felt. Her red eyes teared and when she heard her father dismiss her to lay back alone on the mountain of Beri's, she ran.

The wind pushed her white headphones back and instead of the detached voices, she heard the world pulsing with her heart.

…

Garp blinked to see the little girl a lot more… her age. "Heeeh, you've changed."

Aster's eyes glinted before she admitted, "I might have changed a bit, Garp-san."

"Call me Jii-chan~"

"I apologize. I am a noble. I can not shame my family by doing something so demeaning to a Marine Hero such as you."

"Buuu~" Garp scrutinized the girl, still seeing the other chains. But… He smiled and patted her soft head. Slowly. Slowly she was changing to a more free, happy little girl. Slowly… but gradually. "I'm happy for you."

"I am happy for myself as well." The white umbrella twirled, sending ripples in the air, "...thank you."

"..."

Aster stopped in her steps to look back at the stopped marine… who to her surprise looked about to cry.

"Garp-san?"

"A-ah…" Rough, calloused skin went over his eyes to feel the trapped tears before he burst into laughter once again, "Bwahahahahaha!"

"?"

"N-nothing to worry about~" He assured her, still shaking up with laughter, "I just wanted to adopt you―"

"No."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA, I got rejected~!"

"?"

She tilted her head in confusion before shaking her head, "I apologize, Garp-san, however I am busy. What is it that you have called me for?"

"ahahaha… alright, alright. I have a job for you, actually." She arched a brow to show how ridiculously obvious that statement was. He shook his head, "It's a lot more complicated than that…"

As he spoke, Garp stared down at the little girl… His heart finally at peace from its constant beating.

He almost forgot how… amazing it was to be thanked.

"Thanks, A-chan~"

She arched her brow again, "I do not recall doing you any favors, Garp-san."

_"No… you did something a lot… more"_

…

"Shanks! Shanks!"

A redhead groaned as his one arm moved the newspaper sheltering his eyes from the smoldering sun. Damn, he hated hangovers… He glared at the culprit to blink at the fear so clear in his eyes. He laughed,

"What's with you, Yasopp? It's only East Blue~"

"Well East Blue's crazy! The Marine Hero's here!"

Shanks froze, widening his eyes slowly. "You got to be kidding."

"Not, not!" Yasopp frantically waved, thrusting his arms wildly at the expanse of sea. And sure enough was the trademark figurehead of Garp's personalized marine battleship.

"Shit."

"That certainly sums things up." Benn replied as he too stared at the ship; gun in hand. "They're not attacking though."

"They're not?" Shanks slapped his head to become more sober and stared, calculating the distance with experience, "They're… not. Garp could easily punch a cannonball here."

Yasopp muttered something about monsters before calming down as well, "Then… what should we do?"

The crew gathered before the man and waited for his command. Shanks smiled, tousling his hair a bit (and remembering that he didn't have his hat anymore),

"Isn't it obvious?" They all bristled, feeling nostalgic of New World procedures already. Even Benn reveled in the thrilling air as Shanks shouted with his full Emperor authority, "Oi, you lazy asses, move! Anchor the ship ― you, bring up the best choko (saucer cup) we have ― none of you are to attack unless hostile!"

…

With each of their crews behind them, Garp and Shanks sat down across each other… plus Mihawk. All parties stared at the random swordsman, who shrugged, glaring at the missing arm,

"I heard." Golden eyes filled with more emotion than ever before, "And I'm listening to your pathetic excuses."

Shanks flinched, remembering that he couldn't fight his greatest rival and best friend anymore… Mihawk having a policy against handicaps. His right hand clenched harder. As much as he didn't regret saving Luffy… he really wished that his arm didn't have to be the price…

He'd pay it… but he'd hate it… not that his bright little Anchor ever had to know that.

Benn and the crew eyed their captain with sympathy, knowing that if each of them were in the same position than they'd do the same. Even if it was give their lives for the little squirt. They didn't blame their captain either.

Shanks had no excuses. But he told the story, even despite the presence of the random marine vice admiral. Mihawk scoffed at the end, though everyone who knew him well enough (or were just perceptive) heard the sad emptiness for the loss of another great swordsman.

Garp eyed the two pirates before sipping his wine cup, "Artificial limb replacements are possible in this day and age, Red Hair. I have access to them."

Eyes widened and soon everyone was staring at the Vice Admiral incredulously ― even his own crew. But soon Shanks narrowed his eyes; years on the sea told him to not trust such proposals.

"And why would you do that, Garp?"

Wizened eyes just scanned them detachedly, ignoring the question, "Are you going to take it or not?"

The pirates bristled, having mixed feelings. Mihawk however was a solo pirate. For that sole reason, he was free from responsibilities and he immediately replied,

"Take it."

"Mi―" Shanks began in protest, only to be cut off with sharp eyes,

"I'm not losing my entertainment. Take it and use it. You're not just going to stop here, are you?"

"Of course not―"

"Then take it! Seize every chance and overcome all odds ― that is what you do, aye?"

"Right…"

"Then there's no reason to hesitate. The Marine Hero is not one to joke or deceive. You know that."

Shanks widened his eyes, remembering that tidbit from the old shouting days of Garp and Roger. He almost forgot with the foreign look on normally happy-go-lucky marine. And Shanks, this time, eyed the old man to see the conflict within the man's eyes. Garp was still the same except he was going against his side and doing him a favor―

"I'll take it, but why?" He continued curiously. Garp shook his head dismissively, standing up and leaving the empty sake cup on the ground,

"The boy you saved… was my grandson."

Eyes widened ― all understanding immediately and even respecting the old man even more. Even the marines were awed that while Garp could have ignored that debt because of Shanks being a pirate, he still honorably went ahead to pay it back. Ignoring the stares, Garp watched as the girl appeared on the ship's deck. An overly large purple travel cloak hiding all her features; even the hood falling over her eyes and its shadow covering the rest of her face. She gazed up at the old man,

"So the man?"

"He approved." Garp answered, nodding his head towards the Yonkou, "Red Hair Shanks. And… this is Galanthus Aster."

She curtsied politely; eyes dulling to professionalism as always as she stepped forward, "It is nice to meet you. I will be working on your arm, Shanks-san."

Shanks recognized the name ― Luffy and Makino had once mentioned it to him, "The kid medical genius of Goa?"

She nodded, "Yes, that would be me. I have heard about how you rubber-fied Garp-san's grandson."

"Dahahaha…" Shanks chuckled nervously; eyes darting towards Garp's back, "That was Lucky's fault actually. He left the chest out there."

Lucky did not comment under the ominous aura leaking out of the scary man.

Aster shook her head, dispersing the aura as she crossed over to the pirate, "What is done is done. I wish to see the wound."

Shanks nodded, taking off his shirt to reveal the full glory of the stump. Aster observed it for a second before commenting,

"You are quite lucky. I would have charged a normal person 200 million Beri for the operation and arm―"

"What?!" Many pirates and marines couldn't help but shout at the high price. Shanks though grinning,

"So I'm not a normal person, little girl~?"

"You are. Garp-san is not." Just as they all processed that information, Aster turned to him, "I will give you a 25% discount however… do you still want to continue?"

Garp nodded, "It's fine. How long will the operation take?"

"There is no need to pick me up. Vegapunk-san recently gave me a robotic raven that ate a Devil Fruit."

He nodded curtly again and walked away without turning back to see the pirates again. His mouth loudly barking out orders,

"All of you are to forget this ― not a word is to be leaked, got it?!"

"YES SIR!"

"Then, get ready to set sail already!"

"HAI!"

All the marines quickly moved with their leader. Garp only stopping once to hear the accursed pirate call out,

"Garp! Thanks."

"..."

He scoffed and they left. Aster left alone on the pirate ship; Mihawk eyeing her,

"How long will the operation take, girl?"

"It will take about 1 day to make and attach the port, 2 days to make a prosthesis personalized to his body, 3 minutes to attach it, and 1 day for rehabilitation. The material will be carbon fiber and Adam Wood. If you want anything attached, then do by all means ask."

Yasopp gulped, "This is probably stupid because I heard Vegapunk, but… can we trust you with this? You're just a little… girl."

"I have never made a mistake in my operations before. My success rate is 100%. I have also done this operation 54 times aleady."

Shanks smiled, "I believe you. So how to start? I don't really need anything attached."

She nodded, "Then I would appreciate if you sit for a while so I can design better."

They sat together in the shade with her studying his arm and asking a few questions of his duties and amount of arm usage. Seeing them already starting, Mihawk quietly sat against the mast. His mind intent on seeing that his rival will definitely be back fully intact to the New World again.

…

Patch watched with amazement as the girl worked quickly in attaching the curious machine to his captain's arm. Benn and Mihawk stoically watched the operation, having been allowed in after Aster guided them through the sanitation process. Though the girl had coldly protested for a long time in having people with no medical practice in the operation room. Yasopp was allowed as well and the sniper cringed at the captain's muffled screams ― his mouth clamping on a towel throughout the entire time Aster opened his wound, evened out the wound, and began attaching the mechanical thing.

Yasopp shivered at the thought of an operation without anaesthesia, which was this one as the nerves had to be active during the process. If this was required then… He'll never lose a limb ― ever!

Finally, at the end, Shanks panted, staring at the thing in his stump of an arm. Damn nightmare ― he honestly never felt more pain than this operation… but… he was getting his arm back.

Patch, the ship's doctor, was ignored with a single statement from the little doctor who began cleaning the room,

"Father has instructed me to not tell anyone of our medical knowledge and secrets."

"What?! That's ridiculous ― you should spread the information out to save more lives!"

Though the cloak still covered her face, all in the room could imagine a steely look of emptiness. The girl having been a calm, emotionless professional for the entire stay so far.

"What makes you think that all doctors heal to save lives?"

Mihawk and Benn stared impassively while the others stared at the little girl with an incredulous gape. Yasopp asked hesitantly, not sure what answer he wanted to hear,

"Then what do you heal for?"

"The Galanthus Family heals for money. That is all."

…

Kor's eyes gleamed as he saw the robotic raven ― his mechanic instincts coming to life at the sight. Shanks watched as the girl received the little metallic thing with an extended arm and went back to her room.

To him, the girl was a lot more robotic than even the robot itself.

Kor pouted with a whine, "I wanna see her make the arm~ Whhhhyyy?"

Patch sighed, "You and me both."

Many of the crew sweatdropped at the dejected duo, who were unable to learn how to make the artificial arm replacements by secrecy of A-chan. Especially when Mihawk sat beside the front of her door as watch, preventing them from sneaking in to see the blueprints. Of course, the swordsman was only doing it so that the proceeds will go faster without nosy idiots slowing her down though.

…

"You need to eat more meat!"

"I do not require more than one plate's worth of food."

Lucky shook his head, "More meat!"

"Vegetables are more healthier."

"More meat!"

"You have become obese on meat, Lucky-san."

As the two argued ― or really Aster doing the logical arguing ― the other pirates watched with sweatdrops.

…

Mihawk shook his head at the partying pirates. Always. He could always trust them to party every second of their lives.

Idiots.

Glancing at his seatmate, he could tell that the little girl agreed as well. It was odd how the only one to agree with him on that perspective would be a girl much too mature for her own age. It intrigued even him to wonder why she was like that.

But no matter, "Wine?"

"Thank you." She nodded, sipping from her glass.

They both indifferently watched the idiots of the century.

…

"Gaaah!"

Shanks yelped as his nerves connected with the arm ― Mihawk and Benn helping her hold him down. Aster still flew in the air from the kick of his jerk though. Yasopp deadpanning, "Ah, we forgot to pin his leg down… AH! AHHH - A-CHAN!"

He ran to the railing to sigh in relief when she popped up above the ocean surface, shaking her head in a futile attempt to dry. Lucky threw down the ladder to help her climb up. Shanks, on the other hand, groaned,

"Damn that hurts like a bitch. Sorry, A-chan! Are you alright?!"

Aster nodded her head, entering the shadows to finally take off her cloak to dry. All of them blinking as they finally saw her uncloaked ― her white hair tumbling out like silk, almost blending with smooth vanilla skin. Under the dark purple cloak was white, white, and white. White uniform, white scrubs, white bandages, white pants, white headphones ― her entire body practically white except her wine red eyes that emotionlessly stared back at him,

"It is alright. Such a reaction is normal. How is the arm?"

All stared at her… the girl's elegance of a noble's and emotionless visage even more apparent with everything revealed.

"?"

She tilted her head, sending all of their hearts pounding…_ "Cute…"_

Shanks coughed before flexing his fingers; all watching with awe as his movement returned back to normal ― the left behaving just like the right.

"It's cool! It really works!"

She arched a brow as if they were stupid, "I would not be here otherwise."

They sheepishly grinned back and she shook her head, "If it is alright, then I do not need to stay any longer. To know my Den Den Mushi number, I require 30 thousand Beri. Replacements for the prosthesis costs 10 million Beri."

They all went back to deadpans at the prices. Shanks sighing while Benn tossed a wad of bills for the number just in case.

"You drive a hard bargain, A-chan. And why do you wear that cloak anyways? You're too cute to cover up~"

Aster raised a brow before moving her hand up so that it went out of the shadows and directly under the light,

"I thought it was obvious with my appearance. I am albino. I have to wear contacts or glasses to fix my astigmatism and stay out of the sun's rays or burn with possible attraction of skin disease."

Their eyes widening at the sight of her hand literally sizzle, steam, and burn up (exaggerated in One Piece as always). Shanks rushing up to drag her back under the shadows,

"Idiot! Don't demonstrate something if it's that serious!"

Aster shrugged, calmingly applying salve to her hand and bandaging it, "It hardly matters. Pain is fleeting. Also, I left my umbrella at home so Garp-san bought me a cloak for my time's stay."

Mihawk blinked as he remembered, "Shanks. We need to fight before she leaves."

"Eeeeeh? Now? Don't wanna~"

"Now. Or we fight never―"

"I'll do it!" Shanks immediately answered ― having feared that they may never fight all along. He didn't want to lose his arm because of that. But he lost it and nearly lost his only rival. The swordsman smirked a bit before pointing in a general direction,

"There should be an abandoned island around there."

Shanks smiled in relief. They were going to fight again. He grinned, "Na, A-chan, I'll show you how awesome I am as thanks~"

Aster looked away, "Whatever."

Even Benn snickered at his captain's resulting pout of dejection.

…

Aster, back under her dark purple cloak, watched with wide eyes at a literally world-shaking fight. Only the tight hold of Benn preventing her from flying away or crumbling like the many other things on the island. Even the sky split with each slice of their swords. Her headphones long fell down, allowing her to hear their power and see (though barely) even the movements of what should be impossible speeds.

Yasopp grinned, "Amazing, isn't it? Not everyday a person from East Blue sees a New World level fight."

She didn't answer, entranced by the dances of the swords, the sheer power exuding from their souls, and the completely ecstatic smiles of joy.

Benn chuckled, translating her silence, "It's awesome."

Later, they ended with a tie; blades at each other's necks. Mushroom clouds appearing every now and then from their pants and steaming sweat. Mihawk nodded curtly,

"The arm is good. I owe you a favor for giving the idiot an arm, it seems."

Aster blinked, snapping out of her trance with the end of the fight to tilt her head, "Garp-san paid for it."

"He would not have been able to do so if the doctor and inventor did not exist. My favor to you still stands."

"..." She eyed him before nodding curtly, "Very well."

Shanks grinned, "Then I owe you a favor as well―" Before she could protest, he walked away laughing, "Dahahahaha, a little girl with both of the world's currently strongest swordsmen in debt to her~ Imagine if the marines hear about it DAHAHAHA~!"

The Red Hair Pirates joined in the laughter, rejoicing for the return of two-armed Shanks. Their eyes filled with relief that everything was alright in the end. Aster smiled,

"If the marines find out, then they will kidnap me to use against you two."

"...that's one dark humor, A-chan."

"Unfortunately, I am not joking." She flashed a smile so big that the stunned pirates saw it under the hood. So she wasn't emotionless after all..."My parents will use me to extort money out of you two… however they always taught me the importance of secrecy between professionals and clients so I will not say anything."

"...you really do have dark humor, A-chan."

"Unfortunately, I am really not joking―"

"You really do have dark humor, A-chan!"

She laughed; a adorably childish one that sang like the birds, "Hihihihihi~" And when she stopped, she looked up at all of them and bowed, "Jya, it seems that my patient is fully healed and thus my doctor self is unneeded here. Call me if there are any problems and we shall meet again."

Shanks's smiled turned small, "You're leaving? You're mean, little A-chan, only letting us hear your cute laugh and see your smile at the end."

Who knows how many times they tried bonding personally with the girl ― only to fail with the exception of the more stoic ones like Mihawk and Benn. She was eerily too mature and professional for her age…

"Do not take it personally. Professionalism is a must for any career. Father always taught me to never show any emotions around a client or patient. As our relationship is over, I find no need to heed his wise words anymore."

Some dramatically facefaulted as they finally understood the reason. Shanks a bit more hurt that it was because of himself that he failed to make the girl laugh until the very end.

"You know, parents aren't the only things in the world ― those are not wise words if anything else! Bah! We're pirates ― Patch's a doctor ― and I know countless of professionals that are professional and show emotions. We're not robots, you know!"

"I apologize. I fail to understand that. I am a noble and a doctor. Perhaps our society is different, Shanks-san. Is there anything else before I leave?"

"...yes. This is a Vivre Card and our own Den Den Mushi number." The redhead handed her the two things he didn't give even to his year-long friends at Fuusha. "I'll give you 10, 000 Beri when you understand those words so you better visit me one day on the seas! Call me if you ever want to get away from that stuffy life of yours."

Aster eyed the grinning pirates who all easily agreed with their captain's actions and took the two little papers before smiling at the warmth she felt,

"Ne… would you be offended if I said you were similar to Garp-san?"

They all blinked at the random statement before realizing that Garp must have said the same thing ― but the way she phrased it ―

"DAHAHAHAHAHA, so you do have a funny bone inside of you~..." Shanks drooped when remembering his meetings with the loud idiot marine, "...though I do feel offended."

Mihawk smirked, "I think she's right, Shanks."

"What?! No way I'm like that―"

"It makes sense." Benn added with amusement at his captain's betrayed and indignant look. The redhead sputtered as his other mates agreed. Mihawk shuffled his clothes a bit before finding and retrieving his own Vivre Card ― the swordsman not liking the snails that annoyingly, loudly rang when called. Or having to care for anything. Shanks gaped before grinning,

"Lucky! Only people that Mihawk acknowledges gets those~ You're really giving her that?"

Mihawk stoically ignored the bumbling fool behind him, explaining, "I owe you a favor. I do not back out on them."

Aster accepted the card without hesitation, nodding, "I have accepted your gift, Mihawk-san. Thank you."

Shanks wondered if he should cry at the total difference in treatments. He blinked as he remembered,

"Do you know how to use the Vivre Card, A-chan?"

Somehow, with her and Mihawk around, it felt as if they were already in the New World. Despite the completely peaceful weather and setting of East Blue.

Aster nodded, holding it in her palm, "Vegapunk-san told me about them. The New World sounds fascinating."

Shanks ruffled her hood and hair, "It is~ It's the best sea in the world~!"

Yasopp added, "Giants and dwarves and rain of lightning and kingdoms and sky paths ― everything you would have thought was impossible ― you name it and it's there~!"

Aster stared at the two cards in her hand before nodding, "I will trust your statements. For now, I shall take my leave. It is getting late."

A blink and the sun turned into the moon. Shanks frowning,

"It is late. Shouldn't you wait until tomorrow to head back?"

"It is alright. Not many are foolish enough to waste ammunition on birds. Fewer are able to actually destroy Mor."

Mor cawed as she flew down from the Red Force's sails; her metal panels shifting to enlarge. And soon the normal-sized raven became a medium dragon-sized bird. The raven's robotic red eyes stared attentively down at her master.

Shanks still frowned, "Even if it's East Blue, I think it's dangerous to travel alone, A-chan. No offense to Mor, but there's pirates."

Aster arched a brow, "Then what do you suggest I do, Shanks-san?"

"Let us take you home―"

"I'll watch her."

Mihawk jumped, landing lightly on the bird before settling down cross-legged. Aster blinked when she heard something she thought the swordsman would never have before nodding,

"Very well. I hope we see each other in the future then, Shanks-san."

Shanks froze in shock before yelling, "Traitor Mihawk! I wanted to take her home!"

All his mates behind laughed at their childish captain's pout. Benn grinning, "So… to the New World?"

Eyes widened as they remembered one year's worth of memories. From meeting Luffy to visiting the many places to befriending Yasopp to now. Their hearts thrummed as one as they felt shivers across their spine.

"To the New World." affirmed the redhead, unable to stop the shaking he felt to finally go home, where their hideout was, to where adventure was all around.

…

Aster left the headphones down as they soared in the skies and among the wisps of clouds, staring down at the world beyond. As good as Mihawk was at hiding his fascination… she could see through it right away. His fascination with flying and the quiet world around. As expected of the guy to like some semblance of his namesake.

"Mor. Take a long detour around."

Mihawk's eyes flashed with gratitude; the man unperturbed as he showed the girl a side of him that no one knew.

When they finally arrived at Goa Kingdom, Mor released the ship he traveled with him back down on the shores. The raven holding hammerspace with her Devil Fruit. Mihawk murmured a few words as he passed her and headed back to the ocean, having finished with watching the girl head home. Aster smiled as she placed her headphones back on her ears.

_("That makes it two favors now.")_

"Mor. Bring Al-san out."

The raven cawed before shifting to a smaller size and letting the Den Den Mushi escape. A gift from Caesar, who found it boring to have no one to talk since she left Punk Paradise. A variety of colorful blue asters decorated its shell. The snail itself a snow white with little cherry red eyes. Aster didn't know what Caesar did, but no matter the distance, Al-san could connect with anyone tuned to his frequency. Even if they were on the other side of the world. Al-san also couldn't be intercepted, even by the black snails, due to Caesar's dislike of people listening and criticizing his words. Though… now that she did have emotions, she had to sweat-drop herself at how often the topic of genocide comes up.

She tuned Al to Shanks's Den Den Mushi before leaving for home.

No one greeted her. Instead, she was placed in another operating room to work on the patients coming in ― their hospital growing famous around East Blue.

…

Sabo walked like the dead as he entered the streets of High Town once again. Even after all these years of freedom… he returned. His eyes dully gazing back at the sheriffs and then front at his father's tall back.

It was for his brothers… It was for his brothers… It was for his brothers… No matter how many times he thought that, he still didn't want to be here. He might as well be dead if he was to be a noble's son again. Only his parents' tool. Only smiling when a deception was needed. Only good enough to be married off―

"Ah, Sabo."

He gazed up as his father's indifferent eyes, listening indifferently himself.

"Just before you ran away, your mother and I had made a deal with another important family. We have arranged a marriage and now that you are here, it will commence as usual."

…

Sabo hated how he was already married off. Sabo hated how they actually got a new son just to replace him ― Stelly the kid even the same as all else. Sabo hated how he had to study thrice as hard to 'catch up'. Sabo hated his parents. Sabo hated―

"This is your fiance, Sabo. You may take the day off of your studies."

She curtsied, "My name is Galanthus Aster, Winston Sabo. It is very nice to meet you."

―how much he couldn't really hate his fiance anymore. Once away from both their parents' sight, she broke her blank composure to question,

"Your father was lying. Where did you really go all those years?"

"What did he say I did?"

"Your father said that you studied abroad like me. I can tell the difference. Rather than the sea breeze, you smell like the forest herbs… and many other unsanitary things above all."

Sabo's eyes widened, "Seriously?! You can smell that goo―"

"No." She crinkled her face with a smile hinting of laughter, "Of course not. I could tell the difference though. Not that I will tell you what that something is." Even after all these years, she would never forget the voice that yelled into the well. She had listened and what she listens to, she did not forget.

"Buu~" Sabo pouted before grinning, "You were right though, I ran away!"

She blinked, "Why?"

He stared incredulously, "Why not? Don't you hate this kind of life ― don't you hate how they think of us as property and control us our entire lives?! Don't you―"

And he stopped mid-question as he remembered that they were in High Town. She was a noble ― just as much as they all were…

"Is it not natural? Parents have the right to shape their kids for the greater goal of their future profit. We are made for our parents. By running away, you are merely ignoring all the sacrifices one makes to have a child - some even dying from childbirth or even overworking so that their children may live. You forget that parents brought us into the world and save our lives everyday by providing us food, shelter, and every other necessity; sure, we are property to them. Our lives are theirs. By being family, we are supposed to love them no matter what."

"..." Sabo stared at the girl lost… before tilting his head down and shaking his head, "That's just wrong. That's just―"

Soft hands covered his clenched fists and slowly, gently tried to open them, "If you clench them too long and hard, then you will cut off the circulation."

He couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" And he ran from the first noble that made him question himself. His blue eyes widened from horror… that she may be right.

In the end, he really was just running away like a coward.

…

"Ace… Luffy…" Sabo clutched his pillow for dear life as he groaned with a nightmare's wake. "What if she was right? I was just being an ungrateful brat. What the Low Town and Grey Terminal people wanted ― I threw away it all. What fath… What _they_ worked for years on end ― I spat on it and ran. I…"

_("It's alright to disobey people every now and then."_

_An old man sat down near his latest grandson ― a blond noble most unlike the noble he knew back on the other side of the island. Sabo gazed up in disbelief,_

_"But―" He paused before gazing at his brothers in the distance, peeping from the bushes and being frustrated by being out of hearing distance, "What about your grandsons then? If they disobey you?"_

_"Bwahahaha~" He stuck a finger up his nose nonchalantly, "That's alright too."_

_"But you―"_

_"Punch them? Yeah. Because I want them to listen. However children should be able to do whatever they want… How do I explain this… hmmm… there's no future without change?" Garp laughed at his own words, not understanding it as well, "Bwahahahaha, I'm no good with words~"_

_Sabo sweatdropped, but smiled in relief.)_

"...it's alright to disobey people every now and then." Funny how he was remembering Garp's words now, but he repeated them under his breath in awe. "I'm… I'm no good with words too, but I'm entitled to them in my own right! I wasn't wrong!"

The next time he was going on a formal outing with the girl again, he repeated the words. To which, she nodded thoughtfully,

"We all have our own opinions and thoughts. As it is too personal, let us not argue on the subject anymore."

Sabo nodded, laughing as he remembered, "My father yelled at me a lot for leaving you behind. Today, want to go to the concert hall?"

She nodded, taking his hand.

…

Despite their differences, Sabo and Aster slowly became closer. Sabo actually finding the girl a great breath of fresh air after everyday of stuffy nobles. They also found out more about each other.

Aster helped Sabo get more studies on navigation and writing when she mapped out the pros of being a navigator to his father.

Sabo stopped her parents from slapping her every so often by stepping in each time.

Aster found out about his brothers and real dream. Though she still did not understand why he ran away in the first place.

Sabo found out about her cutting problem. Though he did not understand why she always listened to her parents to the point of habitually cutting herself. And despite the many times as he tried to stop her from doing so, she would never stop.

And then came the day, they both learned of the burning of Grey Terminal. While Aster watched apathetically, Sabo cried as he ran but failed to get to the fire. Both meeting the cloaked man, who had a will brighter than the fire itself Aster noted.

Dragon himself looked down at the odd combination. A boy torn and despairing from the horrors of the world… and a girl who seemed fine with the world albeit detached. A rebel and a product… or no… they were both products of the horrors of Goa Kingdom. Just one faulty and one completed by the nobles' standards.

He clenched his teeth, seeing the pure reasons why he had to change the world in the two innocent children.

…

"I actually thought you were different! But in the end, you're still a petty noble! Were you laughing at me this entire time?! Oh, that silly boy that stupidly wants to be a dirty commoner ― let's not talk about parents because you're just a fool ― let's stop him from saving his brothers ― was that how it is?!"

"Sabo…"

"Don't talk to me! You did nothing when that fire happened! Just like the others in this rotten town, you didn't care even though I told you about how much the others outside means to me ― Ace and Luffy could have died for all we know!"

"Sabo…" She watched as the blond ran towards the harbor. She knew where he was going. She knew how forbidden it was to follow… yet… her heart throbbed at the sight of the ocean. But her parents told her to stay inside. But she wondered what…

"Did you know that the Tenryuubito are coming today?"

She left hurriedly without another thought. A bad feeling overriding her. Sabo's stories were… never that simple.

…

Sabo's eyes widened when the ship exploded in splinters and flames. His body sent deep into the ocean… slowly… but surely… he was dying…

His entire world blacked out.

…

For once she ignored her shocked parents to run away; headphones hurriedly taken off and she heard the sole soul she wanted to hear. Her heart thumping as the soul slowly weakened. She had to hurry. She had to hurry. Once near the shores, she dove into the water, following that sole voice that called.

Despite her burning lungs, her instincts told her to never surface above the water until on shore and away. There were Tenryuubitos playing whack-a-mole in town.

The girl swam quickly and absently; her red eyes solely focused on one blond's sinking body. Red elixir floating out of him and into the water. She ignored that as she grabbed him and despite her pained body, strained it once more for the return trip.

She probably needed treatment as well. Her lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, her muscles strained from over-exhaustion, her brain aching from over-concentration, her mouth dry from constant deep gulps of air, her skin burning under the sun's merciless rays. However, she ignored all of that in her ascent from the waters as she dragged him into the forest. She ignored the world for the sake of the one unconscious boy in her arms ― her emotions telling her that she had to heal him no matter what. And from her emotions… erupted a new concept foreign to her.

Morals.

…

Two days passed and Aster finally returned home to be slapped relentlessly by her parents. Scolded and punished for leaving the house despite her orders ― it was only lucky for her that the others didn't see her, their ungratefully disobedient child. She sat alone in the bright, isolated room that was locked on the outside.

Despite the immense pain from the light, she slept to the best of her ability out of exhaustion. She healed him. He was alive…

Thank goodness.

…

To her luck, she was only in the chamber for one day. Garp destroying the door and glancing down at her pained figure with sadness. His hands gently heaving her up and carrying her out after helping her into the comfortable purple cloak he had bought her. Mor cawed, following him out of the place. Aster was strong enough to ask,

"Where are we going, Garp-san?"

"Somewhere away from here… A break of sorts. I have a new job for you actually."

Aster gazed at him weakly before nodding, "In that case, may I request that you bring another?"

"?"

…

The marines all felt something within them shift as two more additions appeared in the infirmary alongside with Garp's grandchildren. A blond with half his body covered in third-degree burns and a girl covered in minor burns all over. _That_ same girl that they watched cross over to the pirates to heal Red Hair Shanks and then they heard return home after.

Being marines, they would have called this karma… if it wasn't so serious and real. It pained them to see children involved in such madness… just because a Tenryuubito came to town. It really made them question their ideals.

Garp sighed as he watched his two latest grandchildren-figures. Eyes shadowed though a bit in relief as the other two had told him that the blond had died. Considering how Aster was being… punished, she probably saved him.

He wondered if she understood now…

"...What are you talking about, Garp-san? I did not disobey them."

"..." He stared down at the girl who looked away; black curtains surrounding her sickbed to keep the light out for her comfort, "Then what happened?"

"I was ordered to protect my family assets since birth. It is a shame that my fiance has died, but I had protected a potentially great navigator that will save my family millions of Beris due to the debt he owes us from saving his life."

"Sou." Garp chuckled with laughter, "I get it now."

She nodded before tilting her head, "I apologize for so rudely falling asleep. May I inquire what your request was again?"

"...you know Haki, right?"

Aster nodded, unsurprised that the marine could tell even if the Yonkou and Shichibukai seemingly did not. Then again, Garp had been with her for years back and even talked with her parents a lot to hear that she had a 'disorder' that allowed her to hear voices.

"I do."

"Then I am going to send you four to the New World for three months. I trust you to find Whitebeard and avoid sea kings until then with your ability ― do not mention anything about me or why you are really there besides an old man sending you all for training on the ocean. Don't tell the boys either. Live with the pirates and we'll figure out a way to pick you all up later. It's… it's anti-pirate training."

Aster could sense another reason, but didn't question. "I understand. This is a job to further train your grandchildren."

"Yes…" Garp nodded, eyeing the girl who so needed to see what a family on the other side of the scale was really like. And… after all that, the kids really needed a break from that island of deceivingly peaceful East Blue. "Now, rest. You'll need it for the trip… Don't die."

Aster nodded, falling once more asleep. Her muscles still weak from over-exertion and skin pained from the intense light of both the sun and the room.

…

The three boys woke up to find themselves in an expanse of thick fog and rippling waters. A girl, who two didn't know, gently paddling the dinghy through the waters,

"Ah, my name is Galanthus Aster, Ace-san, Luffy-san, Sabo-san. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_A/N: The Meaning of Flowers _

_Entry 1: Viscaria = will you dance with me/an invitation to a ball_


	3. Chapter 2: Forget-me-not

_The three boys woke up to find themselves in an expanse of thick fog and rippling waters. A girl, who two didn't know, gently paddling the dinghy through the waters,_

_"Ah, my name is Galanthus Aster, Ace-san, Luffy-san, Sabo-san. Nice to meet you."_

"AH! You must be A-chan! Jii-chan told me about you! Thank you so much for saving my life~!"

Luffy bounced up and down, taking in the cloaked figure curiously and happily ― he finally thanked the one that healed him all those years ago~! Ace blinked, glancing at her curiously,

"You know her, Lu?"

Luffy nodded, "She's a doctor! Healed me when I was sick~"

"Heeh. I thought idiots don't get sick" teased the elder though he mentally thanked the girl for saving his idiot brother in the past as well.

"I'm not an idiot!"

Aster peered at the rubber-boy curiously, "I wonder… ne, Luffy-san, may you please wear this for the entire time?"

"?" Ace and Luffy peered at the stone bracelet. Luffy touching it before dropping it with a shiver, "Cold cold cold ― what is it?"

"This is seastone. It nullifies Devil Fruit powers. You could say that it is the solid embodiment of the sea."

"Why does Luffy need to wear it? His powers are okay―"

"My apologies, however, we are to survive on the ocean for three months. I believe Garp-san termed our journey, the Training of Love."

"...WHAT?! AGAIN?!" shouted the two boys, familiar with the so-called training. Ace paled,

"This is bad. Ocean has pirates and slave-traders ― Luffy, you are not to take this off or tell anyone that you ate a Devil Fruit!"

"Buu~ But it feels so cold~"

"Do it!"

Luffy pouted, but obeyed, shivering once more as he placed the bracelet on and felt its effect. Ace sighed in relief before turning to the other sigh of relief… His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. At the end of the small dinghy floating smoothly across the dark waters, at the back right before the milky white that condensed their sight and world, was a familiar face that he thought was long gone. Though it was half-covered with half of a silver full-face masquerade mask, there was no way Ace couldn't recognize that face right away. A jumble of emotions bubbled up within him as the blond waved slowly, awkwardly,

"...Hey… guys…"

"...SABO!"

Luffy nearly tackled the blond, tears already bursting out of his eyes, if it weren't for Aster holding him back as best as she could. In hindsight, it was a good thing that she gave him that seastone bracelet before he saw his brother ― the rubber ability would have done wonders in making her struggle useless. Quickly and while Ace still remained frozen in his shock, she explained,

"Sabo-san is still healing, Luffy-san, Ace-san. Please refrain from touching his left side."

Ace stared, "Healing… you… weren't you dead?"

Sabo stared at his hands as well; flashes of that day appearing in his mind. He could have sworn that he was too. _"How…"_ He remembered the chilling ocean darkness that enveloped his being; blood leaking out in wispy waves… the sea of flames on the surface with wood chips slowly flowing down with him…

"I thought so too." He really did.

Aster eyed the boys before letting go of a calmer Luffy and looking away to keep rowing. The New World seriously freaked her out with its large animals swimming just underneath. Large primitive thoughts of hungry fish promising her death ― when she was first left alone on the miniscule ship away from Garp's strong, overwhelming soul, she had to wonder why she even agreed in the first place. The New World was way beyond her reach… if she ever wanted to reach it. She wasn't sure anymore about Garp's request as the fog already began to remind her of death ― her death ― if she made a mistake in her steering. She was sure, though, that the emotions in the air were definitely going to distract her if it kept up. With her headphones down to hear the voices of the world, she unfortunately had to feel the rush of turmoil of the three reunited.

Not exactly a pleasant possible distraction to make a life-threatening mistake from. Except from the always happy Garp descendent who despite the atmosphere still felt a euphoria of relief and joy that his brother was alive. Still, she coughed somewhat politely to get their attention for an ample explanation that might ease the atmosphere,

"Excuse me. Winston Sabo is dead. He died in an explosion and was given an empty coffin burial in High Town because they could not find a body. To think that your name is Sabo as well… Such coincidences in life."

"What the hell are you talking about Aster―"

"You are not a noble, child of the sea. You are free just as your mother ocean; her waves traveling distances beyond imagination. No one saved you. You were born saved."

And Sabo widened his eyes, realizing what she meant… He was free with no ties anymore. He was free from that stuffy world of nobles and lies. Ace had thought he was dead ― even his parents think him dead because of that―

"Did you save me and fix my injuries, Aster?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I futilely watched as my fiance, the young Winston heir, die while I tried to heal him. That is all."

"Sou ka." Sabo murmured, relaxing as he interpreted the words clear as day. She healed him and watched him awake as a new person. "Tha―"

"I did nothing" She cut off firmly, still looking away.

The boy, however thinking otherwise, sighed and didn't pursue a meaningless fight with her. He long since understood how stubborn she could be. Ace and Luffy tilted their heads in confusion ― Luffy the most confused while Ace getting the gist of it.

Sabo gave them a tell-you-about-it-later glance and they nodded. They were perfectly fine if he didn't tell them as well. Ace sighed as he sat on the wood, too relaxing, as he was sure that the fog wasn't just making illusions and the boy was perfectly well.

"Damn confusing talk… Damn confusing morning… I guess everything's alright… as long as you're alive though, Sabo. Damn, I missed you ― Luffy was being such a crybaby when you were gone."

"Hey! You cried too!"

"Eh? Really?" Sabo felt his lips stretch in a grin, leaning forward in interest.

"NO, I DID NOT!" A rosy blush saying otherwise. Sabo snickered, causing Ace to jump him and Luffy joining in for fun. Aster sighed in exasperation, unable to stop the roughhousing boys being weaker than them… and unable to tell them what kind of ocean they were in yet because of Garp's instructions…

What a complicated situation.

Just like how they were stuck between fish and pirate right now… Wait… Her eyes widened as she felt a monster below respond to the wild rocking caused by the boys.

"St―" She tried to warn, but it was already too late as the water slowly rose.

"WAAAAHH!"

Luffy yelled in shock as he recalled the terrifying image of seeing a situation of hopeless despair, the laughter of that mountain bandit, and then another image of Shanks's arm being eaten because of him… His eyes widened frightfully as he shivered, feeling colder than when he first placed the seastone on… The giant hill of water emerged steadily with the sea king's ascent and hungry roar regardless of his thoughts.

_We're going to be eaten…_

Even Sabo and Ace stared fearfully at the thing that was many times larger than the tiger boss at Mt. Colubo. Both of them recounted their laughs at Luffy's insistence that they would have been scared like him if they were before a sea king. They both remember their boasts of how they wouldn't need to be saved like Luffy had been by that pirate. And now they understood as they stood still under the fish's black eyes; black eyes that gleamed at them predatorily.

_We're going to be eaten… We're going to be eaten…_

Aster permitted herself to gulp, but scream she did not. Such a thing was too unladylike. She mentally apologized to Garp though as she realized that she was going to fail at her job for the first time and make him lose his beloved grandchild and foster ones. Then, she realized she herself was going to die; her parents too going to lose her… Her ears focused on the sole delight of the serpent with dull obsidian scales, whose girth was bigger than anything she had ever seen before. Her heart couldn't even pound as all she heard was its roar as its mouth of serrated teeth surged for the bite.

_"We're going to be eaten… We're going to be eaten…!"_

Her eyes shut until everything all disappeared ― the scary noise crashing away. Her eyes tentatively opened to see a man with flaming blue wings. His limbs posed in the finality of a kick as he coldly watched the sea king crash heavily against the still waters and slowly sink within. Aster sighed, relaxing her hold on her umbrella ― the fabric colored purple by Garp's men due to said old man thinking her too colorless. Why purple ― she would never know or understand. She plopped down on the dinghy in relief; the sea monster gone.

The phoenix man slowly descended.

_"We were going to be eaten… Were…"_ She liked the word 'were'.

…

"Gurarararara, so what were you brats doing alone on the ocean?"

The giant old man chuckled loudly as he saw the cause of the giant sea king they all saw from a distance away. Instead of answering though, Luffy stared starry-eyed at the giant ship's deck filled with mystery men and at the Jolly Roger waving above. Ace warily eyed the crew, perceiving all of them as threats even though he liked the giant ship a lot better than the small dinghy that could have been eaten by the sea king in a gulp. His muscles still tensed at his weakness as he seemed unable to stop anything ― the sea king and now these pirates that could easily kill his brothers. A growl rumbled in his throat as he grabbed Luffy's hand before he could prance around like a defenseless idiot.

Sabo and Aster, on the other hand, stared at the old man distantly. Aster shaking her head as she really did find the old man. In her climb up the ship, she had shifted her headphones back on her ears. The 1600 people and dog on ship as well as rest of the monsters below said ship too much for her senses. Especially the old man's strong, wizened soul that encompassed even all that.

It was too overwhelming… She should have checked if Garp-san was really in the right mind to send them here. _"Ah."_ She blinked, remembering that she should tell the others.

"Sabo-san…"

The blond however didn't want to be told.

"Don't say it, Aster."

"I think…"

"For my sanity, don't say it, Aster."

"I really think―"

"We're in East Blue, for Heaven's sake! Don't say it, Aster―"

A man with a blond pompadour laughed loudly, "East Blue?! Oh, please, you don't even know you're on the Grand Line?!"

That made the other two boys gawk at the older (stranger) blond; their heads moving so fast that Aster idly wondered if they could get whiplash.

"WE'RE ON THE GRAND LINE?!"

Aster stared at Sabo while the blonde groaned, knowing that it was very possible ― though he was not going to admit to the girl behind him yet that it had to be. He did bemoan the worst con of being family with his foster brothers though,

"Your old man's crazy."

While the giant old man and some others besides him laughed again at the comical sight of the dramatic little chibis. "So?" The old man repeated with amusement, "What were you brats doing alone on the ocean?"

Ace quickly shut Luffy's mouth before the little idiot could say anything excessive. He carefully worded, "An old man kidnapped us and when we woke up, we were already on the ocean with no idea where we were. Is it alright if we stay on board for free for now?"

A man with pineapple hair ― the phoenix, they all remembered with a bit of gratitude for his rescue earlier ― deadpanned, "You don't expect us to believe that, do you?"

However, the large man in chinese armor mused, "I think they're telling the truth, Marco. And why not? It's only some brats."

The other blond agreed, "Not like they can do any harm~ Hey, I'm Thatch, the awesome chef of the _Moby Dick._"

Aster eyed Sabo's back pointedly, a bit annoyed with the dramatics and wanting to get it over with. She had been rowing for hours straight while feeling the presences of great sea kings below the dark waters the entire time. She deserved sleep. Caesar once told her that stares could drill holes into other people's body. Right now, she really wanted that to be true as she repeated, "He said _Moby Dick_, Sabo-san." She emphasized, "_Moby Dick._ I think we are…"

Sabo sighed exhaustively as he finally gave in with a short, "We are."

Ace blinked, "We are what?"

Thatch knowingly finished with a profound nod, "On the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates, of course."

"..."

"..." Sabo and Aster looked back at Ace and Luffy to see their reaction.

"..."

"...WHAT?!"

By now, all the pirates were already on deck watching the kids in amusement. Luffy's eyes starred, "We're on a pirate ship!" Sabo palmed his face, having expected with 100% certainty that that one word would be the only one that the boy heard. Then again, the kid didn't even know that the Shanks he knew was a Yonkou and rival of this Yonkou. Actually, Sabo wouldn't have known himself if it weren't for the navigator lessons that Aster convinced his father to give him. Though he kind of regretted it now because he couldn't be as ignorant about Whitebeard's power and standing in the world like his little brother could as the boy continued bouncing with shouts, "Soo cool! Ace, Ace! We're on a pirate's ship!"

Ace groaned, palming his face. Out of all the places, the crazy old geezer placed them near his father's rival. It just _had_ to be near a dangerous pirate ― one of the strongest on the Grand Line and one that could very well recognize his blood and hate him.

Whitebeard chuckled loudly again before finalizing the sudden arrangements, "I'm fine with letting you board for free. Marco, Thatch, show them to an empty room."

Marco stared aghast, "We're really keeping them?" He had saved them, but he really didn't think that he'd be stuck with kids… KIDS!

Thatch laughed, slapping his friend on the back, "No harm in doing so, dude~ This is going to be so fun―"

"Mess with us and I'll kill you." Ace darkly muttered.

Marco arched a brow, crossing his arms, "No harm, huh."

Haruta teased, "You're not afraid of a little kid, are you?"

"Of course not―"

"He has a pineapple head!"

"Though I might kill one of them."

All roared with laughter as Luffy repeated it again and again with excitement. "Pineapple head, pineapple head~"

…

Their room was surprisingly big for a ship holding so many people; the room holding two bunkbeds, a shelf, and a table with a lamp. Sabo wondered if he should tell them that Aster was a girl… but didn't as the girl didn't mention it on the way down. Then again, she was busily examining the place like Ace was. "Paranoid duo", he snorted. Then again, with all the stories he had heard about Whitebeard, he was a bit edgy himself.

"I will take left bottom." Aster said, placing down her umbrella ― something that the boys were surprised to still see her holding.

Sabo shrugged, "Top left."

Ace agreed, "Top right."

Luffy pouted, "I wanted that one!"

"Too bad."

"Buu~ So what are we going to do, Ace?"

So even Luffy was wondering about that. Sabo and Ace glanced at the closed door before beginning to whisper. Aster listened nonchalantly.

"We can't trust them. This was too easy. They might sell us or something."

Sabo wasn't so sure about that since they seemed to be decent people so far, but too safe was better than none at all. "Luffy, you can't use your powers at all. No telling them anything about it. And all our pasts are secrets too. Your grandfather is a marine hero. They might kill us if they find out."

Luffy's protest died once he heard the consequence and he nodded vigorously in agreement. Ace wasn't satisfied,

"Promise us that you won't tell them about your Devil Fruit, use it, or talk about kuso-jiji."

Though sullen at being untrusted, Luffy nodded, "I promise, Ace."

Ace then looked at the girl, who was dragged along for some reason, "You too."

"I do not care."

"Hey―"

"However, they also do not need to know. It is not my business to tell." It was one of Garp's orders as well. Not that they needed to know that as well. Ace sighed out of relief. Sabo wondered,

"Should we catch our own food or not?"

Ace scoffed, "We can't trust pirate food or rely on them. We'll do everything ourselves. Just like always. Besides, we're only staying for three months. Better to think of them as enemies and future rivals."

Sabo paused, but nodded. They all wanted to be pirate captains anyways. Them at least as he really couldn't see Aster as a captain, much less pirate. Luffy grinned as he pumped his fist up,

"Someday, I'll beat even that old man."

Ace and Sabo snickered before making similar promises. Aster shook her head at their antics before falling asleep.

…

The next morning found Marco pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Don't light a fire on a wooden deck! If you want to eat, then go to the galley like normal people! Or even the kitchen! Don't you brats have common sense?!"

The three exchanged looks. Well that took the self-sufficient idea out. Wordlessly agreeing that if they had to eat pirate food, then they might as well eat cooked pirate food, they asked,

"So where is the galley?"

Marco sighed before leading the brats. Why did he suddenly become babysitter? And what the hell happened to the others on deck?_ "Wait…"_ Marco stopped to recount the kids… _"...Wasn't there a fourth one?"_

…

"That's odd. The door keeps rattling." Thatch opened the door or tried to. He mused, "It's locked… well, that never stopped me."

He grinned before bending down to pick lock the door open. And out came many tied up people, people who he recognized as those who should be on watch duty on deck. "...what were you doing in there?"

"The three brats tied us up!"

There was a silence until Thatch burst out with laughter; the New World pirates too realizing how ridiculous that one sentence sounded.

"...pffthahaha. You got tied up by little kids?! Oh my gosh ― you like got to be kidding me! They're from East Blue to boot~! Oh… like wow. I have to tell the others ― ahahaha―"

Their glares did not stop Thatch from roaring with laughter, stumbling on his way to the galley from mirth. The tied up pirates yelled angrily with humiliation dying their faces,

"Oi! Stop laughing! Untie us! Thatch! THATCH!"

…

The three boys and commander stared at the girl who sat at the table; an umbrella over her head as she ate with utmost manners ― or at least was well-mannered in everything except bringing an umbrella inside as well as wearing a hood to the dining table. Ah, well, Marco shrugged. They were pirates. No need to overthink it. The boys shouted,

"AH! That's where you went!"

Ace crossed his arms, "I thought we agreed to cook our own food."

Aster merely set down her silverware to eye them, "I was not aware that I had agreed to such a ridiculous proposal."

"WHA―"

She stood up and curtsied to the one that she had not seen yet, "I am Galanthus Aster, mister."

Marco stared incredulously at the ultra-polite 'boy'. His eyes scanning the room to see that the others were already used to it. He wondered what kind of little 'boy' actually politely introduces himself to every pirate he met as he fumbled with what little manners he had being years into his career before sheepishly rubbing his neck,

"I'm Marco."

Aster gave a curt nod, "Thank you for agreeing to take care of us for three months. Excuse me now. I have finished eating."

It was only until 'he' left the room when he realized, "Three months?! What?! Wait―"

…

Thatch stared incredulously, watching the three suck up all the food like a vacuum cleaner. "You got to be kidding me… You're all still eating?"

Sabo swallowed his last bit of food, having finished eating enough for three men. Then again, he had a legitimate excuse due to being stuck on IV for a long time now. He grinned, nonchalantly gesturing to the other two,

"That's normal for them~"

Marco palmed his face. Of course. Nothing was ever so easy on these seas. "I'll have to check the treasury later… stupid freeloading brats."

Ace growled, insulted, "Stupid complainers who take in stupid freeloading brats only to find out that they weren't man enough to do it later."

Thatch burst with laughter while Marco seethed and a food fight may have later occurred with Marco pounding his head into the table in annoyance at the irresponsible kids all around him.

…

"They won't let us cook our food then they say we eat too much food and then…"

Sabo sweat-dropped as Ace grumbled while Luffy took to sitting on the Moby Dick's head like a fish to water. A large hand tapped their shoulders and they looked up to see Thatch.

"You need something?"

Thatch grinned, "Want to come pranking with me? I heard about how you three tied the others up~"

"And you're not mad?" Ace asked warily. But was instead taken aback when Thatch's grin grew,

"Of course not! We'll be great partners. Well, want to?"

"..." Ace paused before realizing he had nothing to do… and the guy seemed honest and nice… A lot nicer than that pineapple head at least ― the mere remembrance of the first commander making a vein pop out and ensuring his vindictive agreement to make said commander's life hell, "Sure."

"Great! What about you, Sabo?"

Sabo paused before shrugging, "Why not? And you―" The blond blinked as he looked around, "Where did Aster go?"

Thatch blinked, "Aster? What kind of boy's name is that?"

Ace shook his head, "Idiot. Her name's Aster because she's a girl. And who cares? Whatever she does, we'll see her at lunch or dinner, Sabo."

"Oh. Alright, then."

They went ahead, ignoring Thatch's delayed realization and shout, "Wait! She's a girl?!"

Many screams and angry shouts ensued that day of pranks. Whitebeard only listened with amusement. The children were certainly livening up the ship. And at least now he understood why the deck seemed so empty.

…

Blenheim stared at the cloaked 'boy' sitting among stacks of books ranging from medical to mechanical. All the books being the gigantic type that any normal little boy his age should be running away from and not reading.

"Ummm… excuse me?"

The little 'boy' glanced up ― the only visible things Blenheim could see of the 'boy' besides the dark purple overly large cloak being the white tightly bandaged hands. Not even 'his' eyes could be seen from under the cloak ― everything hidden away by cloth or shadows. An umbrella of matching dark purple propped up behind 'him'. The 'boy' bowed 'his' head,

"My name is Galanthus Aster. I apologize for monopolizing the books. Perhaps I can find the one you want for you."

"Alright. Why not?" The Moby Dick's doctor shrugged before blinking in realization from her voice's pitch, "Wait. Are you a girl? Ah, and my name's Blenheim."

"Yes." The girl tilted her head, "This is the first time someone told me that I looked like the opposite gender."

Blenheim sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Sorry. It's hard to tell with the cloak and the other three were boys so―"

"Oh." The girl shifted before letting the hood down. Long white locks pooling out to the ground; the only thing that controlled the luxurious waves were a white ribbon tying the strands into a sleek ponytail and white bulky headphones. Her red eyes gazed at him apologetically, "How rude of me. I forgot that I was wearing a cloak."

Blenheim wondered how she could even see with a hood that covered even her eyes, but shrugged it off (he seen stranger) to stare at her healthy skin and hair in awe. It's been so long since he saw such youthful healthiness ― scarless skin and saltless hair. It was almost like the girl was a doll ― a high class one to boot.

"May you please identify what book you want?"

The doctor nodded, "Ah, really any big book on diseases if you will."

She nodded, easily finding one and giving it to him. He almost took it out of her grasp… if it weren't for her taking it out of his reach and then behind her. Her other hand extended as if she wanted some…

"My parents always told me to never sell my services free. Five thousand Beri if you will."

The ninth commander of the ship twitched. Considering how the others were at breakfast and currently now (even he knew what Thatch was planning), he should have not expected any less of the fourth kid. He wondered if he should just come back later… but he really needed the book…

He sighed before realizing a way out, "Those books aren't yours though. So consider being able to read those books payment for your service."

Her red eyes stared as blankly as ever before she nodded quite amiably for one who has lost at her own game, "Very well. However, this will not work again because being able to read all of these books will be payment for this one service of finding this book."

"Alright. Why not?" He agreed, pretty sure that he'll find the books himself from now on after learning about her… trickery if what had transpired just now could be called that.

Her hand still extended, but tilted a bit so it was halfway to being perpendicular to the floor, "A shake for legitimacy."

He did and he was handed the book. His eyes frowning when he flipped through it to see little information on the disease he was looking for. As expected. He already read all the books in the medical section and just wanted to check again…

"You are frowning, Blenheim-san. Is there a problem?"

He looked up from the book to see the girl staring back at him. He wondered… before shrugging. What was the harm of telling a girl about it? She clearly had some medical knowledge, judging by the books around her. Why not?

"There's a swordsman in the infirmary with a disease called chordoma. So far, the only cure available is… amputation."

The girl peered at the book's entry before smiling, "It seems like I will get some money after all."

"Heeh." Blenheim replied, eyeing the girl warily, "What makes you think that?"

"It appears that, unlike you, I know a cure to chordoma besides amputation."

"Oh really."

"Really."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Your opinion of my ability is up to you. I believe however that this swordsman wants to keep his limbs. Think what you will however thinking by itself will not change anything. I know I can cure chordoma. When you give up your stubbornness, do come by to visit me again. I am always willing to help."

The girl covered her face with a book, beginning to read once more, and he turned to walk a few paces… before he paused. And he hesitated. And then he shook… Before finally giving in at a recollection of the swordsman's face at being told about the treatment. "...Oh, fine, why not? God knows that I need help. I'll be keeping a close eye on you though."

Because pride was not for doctors who healed to save lives. The girl let a small smirk color her face as she got up, following after him with a hum,

"As long as you pay me one hundred thousand Beri in the end, I will be fine as well."

"...only if you succeed." Blenheim gulped, not sure whether he wanted her to succeed or not now. Damn expensive services.

…

Luffy pouted dejectedly as he watched his brothers excitedly talk to Thatch in the galley,

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys were going pranking? I want to too~"

Ace sighed, patting the sulking brother on the head, "You didn't ask. It's your fault for heading off on your own."

Thatch grinned, "Damn, it was fun though. Say, you can come with us next time, Luffy~ We'll prank Mar―"

His head met the rough edge of the table, "Who are you going to prank, Thatch?"

"Why you, Marco~!"

The other blond growled, "Do you know how many damage reports I got today? We should just kick all the brats off board."

Thatch noted that two pairs of eyes shadowed ― one of them dangerously dark before laughing it all off, "That's too harsh, Marco. You're overreacting. A healthy ship needs to be pranked once a day~"

Marco held up a stack of papers.

"...or maybe twenty times or so?" He added… before yelping as he was kicked into the floor. Luffy finally spoke,

"Ah, it's Pineapple Head!"

Marco sighed, looking at the bane of his existence, "My name's Marco."

"Ah, right~" The phoenix highly doubted that the boy understood though as he waved the papers with emphasis,

"You three. Stop wasting our time with pranks―" And he paused before counting heads, "...where's the other one?"

Sabo shrugged ambiguously, "Saa…"

Ace grunted vindictively, already hating the hater to the max, "Maybe she's off to destroy your office?"

"What?!" Marco sighed in relief when he felt no one near his office with Haki though, "Wait, she?"

Luffy piped up, "Yup! Aster's a girl!"

"...and she's sleeping with you three."

Sabo rested his head on his palm, giving him a pitying look, "Oh Marco, Marco, Marco… You make it sound so dirty. I mean… We're kids."

Thatch snickered along with many other listening pirates, "I know right? Get your mind out of the gutter~"

Marco kicked him, "I don't want to hear that from you!" Turning to the other three, he added, "It's improper. Even for kids. Haruta, do we have a room for a girl?"

Haruta pondered before grinning, "Hai~ She can sleep with me!"

"No." Ace crossed his arms, "How do we know you're not going to kill her in her sleep?"

Marco shook his head at the nonsense, "Oh please. Do you see us poisoning your food?"

"Is it poisoned?"

"Hey! That's an insult to me and the other chefs!" Thatch shouted, gesturing at his beloved dishes, "These are 100% safe and 200% delicious with every bite."

"Really?!" Luffy's eyes gleamed at his proud nod, "Mystery food!"

Marco sighed, pinching his nose, "Whatever. Why the hell would we even want to kill kids anyways? Who do you think we are?"

"Pirates."

Jozu shook with laughter, "He's got a point, Marco."

Marco blushed faintly, "Shut up! We're not planning on killing you, alright?"

"Hai!" Luffy shouted rambunctiously. Ace and Sabo didn't say anything; though it was obvious which one was wariest of all.

Ace stared, "Do you have any proof?"

"Well, do you see anyone with a weapon ready to harm you kids?"

Then, the doors banged open with Blenheim's loud laugh. The tall old man twirling his bloody scalpel as he walked in with the very cloaked kid whom they all wondered where 'he' disappeared to for the whole day; both were covered in blood. Lots of it.

Ace pointed. Marco groaned. Whitebeard and many others chuckled at the perfect timing.

"Yoi. What the hell's up with the blood?"

Blenheim's grin was wide as he bent down to sling his arm around his new friend, "We have to recruit her, pops, Marco! We found a way to cure Carlos without amputation!"

The pirates blinked before cheering for their brother in the infirmary. Aster still blankly staring on ahead… until she gave up on patience and threatened, "We told them now. Please tell me where the showers are or you will owe me 100 more Beri for every second starting now."

Blenheim laughed the threat off, "Hai, hai~ It's only a little blood, A-chan."

Aster's lips curled to a frown, "Please repeat that again. I will have you go through all the rules on sanitation."

Blenheim wisely didn't, but he did roar with laughter as he walked back out. There was a silence after the cheering by the amusing scene of one of the division commanders listening to a little girl… until Marco nodded,

"See? He wasn't harming her."

Ace grumbled, "He was harming her sense of fashion" making Haruta gasp and run out after the two to give cute clothes to the girl.

Thatch laughed, "Sure did ― damn that freaked me out though! Hey, did you know that your friend was a doctor?"

Luffy grinned proudly, "Of course! She helped me when I was sick before!"

Ace sighed as thankfully his little brother didn't tell them about his dream to be Pirate King… yet. They were all doing pretty good on the issue of secrets so far. Marco huffed, "At least one of you brats are useful. Just listen, no one's going to kill you… though that might change if you all continue to be annoying."

Ace scoffed, "Let's go pranking again, Thatch."

Thatch grinned toothily while Marco scowled.

And then after a few minutes of bickering, they were all met with an uncloaked little girl wearing a lolita dress while toweling her hair and holding an umbrella. White headphones still covered the girl's ears, but in a fashionable way: headband around her neck, blending with the vanilla white. All of them blinked, "Who's that?"

Haruta grinned with a victory sign, "A-chan, of course! Isn't she so cute~?"

All the pirates stared at the human doll ― the epitome of cute, delicate, and nobility ― right in their very own pirate galley. To think that all that was hidden under the large travel cloak… Marco shook his head before turning to Blenheim, "What's this about Beri being owed?"

Blenheim sheepishly grinned, "I owe her one hundred thousand Beri now."

"..."

The pirates all stared at the doctor then at the girl, who merely explained, "My services are never free. I expect to be paid."

Marco stared before pushing his finger down against the table, "Now listen here, we're feeding and lodging you for free―"

"I understand that your captain already gave his word that he will take care of us for an indeterminate time for free. While you can always use the lowly 'pirate' excuse, do you really want to make his own words of promise a lie?" The girl shook her head with disappointment, "...here I thought that the Whitebeard Pirates were not some barbaric, cowardly, uncivilized pirates of the seas. I guess I was wrong…" She trailed off, making Marco bite back his comments and sigh,

"You weren't. You can stay for free. We'll pay you later."

She nodded a bit victoriously before walking away to get some food. Whitebeard chuckling at how his own words were being used against his first division commander. Marco just wasn't having a good day when it came to arguments today. Thatch too laughed,

"She got you there! Ahahahaha, what a greedy girl we took in~"

"Professional." Both Sabo and Aster corrected at the same time. Sabo gesturing to the girl who already began eating her one meal (to the thankful eyes of the other pirates who wondered if all four ate a lot),

"She comes from a famous medical hospital in East Blue. Her parents are the greedy ones ― having taught her everything about the profession from being emotionless to overcharging to the medical knowledge since she could first think."

Her red eyes narrowed dangerously; a frown forming as she did not know why Sabo began talking about her parents all of a sudden, but she did not like it. "I will not have you shaming my family, Sabo-san."

Sabo scoffed, paying no attention to the warning eyes of those around who saw the girl's growing anger, "I don't know why you like them so much. They're greedy fags that don't care about you―"

There was a mass plethora of chaos and movement as a hand pushed Sabo down and arms held Aster back. After his whole world shifted, Sabo blinked and saw that Thatch was the one who pushed him down ― his other arm catching the accurately thrown butter knife. Across from him was Haruta and Marco each holding back Gea's arms. The girl glaring; white skin slightly irritated from the artificial lights and lack of covering as her umbrella rolled with the rocking wooden floor.

All was silent. The pirates having saw how the seemingly harmless girl nearly stabbed the blond to death without hesitation and even after being held back threw the knife at his heart with a doctor's precision.

And then a moment of silence later, the girl blinked before murmuring, "I am calm." When there was no movement, she shifted in their grip a bit, emphasizing cooly, "I am calm."

Marco and Haruta exchanged looks before letting go hesitantly. She took her umbrella and sat back down in her spot next to Sabo,

"I apologize for my unsightly actions. Please do not mind me and continue eating. For reparations, I will allow my medical treatment to Carlos-san in the infirmary be unpaid."

They all continued staring at the nonchalant girl as she politely cut her food to be eaten with another knife… her eyes staring condescendingly down at the blond,

"I may have agreed that we all have our own opinions and thoughts, however, I do remember us agreeing to avoid the subjects of personal matters. It is simply improper to blurt such nasty thoughts out loud, Sabo-san. However, I am willing to let this matter be forgotten if you agree to never bring it up again. I do, after all, understand how being around pirates may have caused you to forget proper manners. I, too, seemed to have forgot for a while."

Sabo's eyes stared conflicted at the butter knife that Thatch still held. The man not daring to move due to the heavy atmosphere and shock that the girl just tried killing her friend. Ace's voice brought him back to reality,

"Sabo. I don't know much about parents, much less Aster's parents… but that really was uncalled for." The boys ― each of them ― already knowing that Ace could kill for his parents' name and theirs as well. Not that the boy ever killed yet. But there has been many many very close times. It was unsurprising that Ace would take Aster's side in the matter even if they were friends and brothers. "You don't have to apologize or take back your words. Just agree."

Sabo gritted his teeth before grunting in agreement. Aster nodding to turn to Thatch, "How silly you are to be holding a butter knife like that. Are you not going to join us and eat, Thatch-san?"

Thatch, along with many others, was very amazed by how easily the matter was 'forgotten'. The kids acting as if nothing happened as Sabo pushed himself up; Thatch unconsciously moving with the little blond and moving back to his seat. Sabo uttering a soft thanks before joining the others. Luffy stared at them like the pirates as well before joining in the act and eating. The pirates slowly joined in as well… though still keeping an eye on the four. After a while of eating, Sabo stared at Aster and remembered the his old way of saying things ― the noble's way,

"A certain old man once told me that 'It's alright to disobey people every now and then'. Said that children should be able to do whatever they want~"

Aster smiled softly, "Ah, him. I know that old man as well. He once told me that he would give me something when I understand his words. 'There are times where people shouldn't listen to anyone ― even their own family' they were, if I remember correctly. He referred to my parents, but I still do not understand. Even with what the 'emotions' that father granted me a few years ago."

Sabo looked as if he wanted to comment, but instead forced himself to smile, "Odd, right? Makes you wonder why people think some parents are plain evil."

"It does." She nodded. "It does."

However, all the pirates began to have an unsettling feeling in their stomachs as they ate, listened, and interpreted what Sabo meant… What they were seeing was something they really didn't like. They understood the pain and didn't wish it on others; most of them being outcasts with bad childhoods… until Pops took them in. Said man frowned deeply, realizing that if the girl was 'granted emotions' just recently… then she had no emotions for years. There were few things that could anger him. The thought of a child unable to feel anything was one of them.

Emotions were one of the greatest things in the world because of what they were.

…

The two boys stared at Sabo; the blond groaning at their intense stares. He really didn't want to talk about his screw up, but…

Ace stared, "Sabo. I think we deserve to know what your problem with her parents is. That outburst wasn't like you at all. And you still have to tell us how you two know each other."

Luffy nodded, "Yeah! That was mean, calling her parents fags, Sabo!"

Sabo growled, "If you knew them, then you would too! Her whole family's messed up! I…" Sabo sighed as he realized that he was losing control again ― the freedom that he felt now far away from (and dead to) his parents and among the carefree pirates unlocking every feeling he ever felt and amplifying it. When he was still on that island and before he was forced to return to society, he always still felt like a noble, always felt different to the homeless and wild. Now, like Aster had said, he was free without any ties… and now he realized that he had to sort out his thoughts and get ahold of himself. Because honestly… that was not true. He still had ties ― ties that he very much welcomed and loved. Ties with his friends and family. Ties with her.

He reluctantly explained everything from the first meeting and her life, knowing for sure that he needed help with that tie. Knowing that he needed another opinion before he could do anything. When he finished, Ace and Luffy stared before giving him that,

"Fags." They repeated right away.

"See!" Sabo immediately shouted once hearing the agreement, having always thought that he could be wrong with how confident she was. Luffy frowned deeply, already feeling connected to the girl ― she saved him and saved Sabo many times before. And after what happened to Sabo when he and Ace let him leave ― the regret, sadness, and loneliness he felt ― he did not want to leave another person close to him again. Especially when her enemy ― her world ― was so…

"That's just not right. I can't imagine a day without playing or laughing or smiling. She must feel so lonely…"

Ace agreed, remembering Sabo's explanation about his own parents just a few months ago. "I don't like it too. It's like… It's like brainwashing to the maximum. What a horrible life."

Sabo nodded, "She's like the other nobles yet not at the same time. She has the beliefs of one yet… at the same time not. It's so complicated and confusing and I really want to help her! Yet… yet all I do is just hurt her…"

_("I actually thought you were different! But in the end, you're still a petty noble! Were you laughing at me this entire time?! Oh, that silly boy that stupidly wants to be a dirty commoner ― let's not talk about parents because you're just a fool ― let's stop him from saving his brothers ― was that how it is?!"_

_"Sabo…"_

_"Don't talk to me! You did nothing when that fire happened! Just like the others in this rotten town, you didn't care even though I told you about how much the others outside means to me ― Ace and Luffy could have died for all we know!"_

_"Sabo…")_

He gritted his teeth, remembering that he had yet to apologize to her for that as well…

_("Her greedy parents taught her everything about the profession from being emotionless to overcharging to the medical knowledge since she was young."_

_Her red eyes narrowed dangerously, "I will not have you shaming my family, Sabo-san."_

_Sabo scoffed, paying no attention to the warning eyes of those around who saw the girl's growing anger, "I don't know why you like them so much. They're greedy fags that don't care about you―")_

"...and anger her. I really don't know what I should do…"

Luffy stared at him, "Why don't you just leave her alone if you just do that?"

Sabo whipped his head up to see the boy's oddly serious eyes… He thought about the question… Why did he even want to help her in the first place?

_(The girl looked submissively at the ground. Eyes as dull as his, even if a wine red ― probably the only color on her. He watched listlessly as the man spat with profanities and how the girl should not have ever existed if she was going to be so useless._

_Sabo observed apathetically… hating that spark of joy within him at not being the only one in the world hated by 'family'.)_

He blinked when he remembered how a long time ago, he actually did see her once. He didn't help her before… bitter about his own family. Back then if he did… then maybe things would have changed. Her eyes looked so dull then that if he said something, then maybe they would have brightened. They would have became friends and everything would have changed… But that didn't happen. He left her alone. Why can't he just leave her alone again?

_("Lord Winston. It occurred to me that you were not letting your heir be tutored in the ways of the sea."_

_"Of course not. Such a worthless subject."_

_"Really now? Navigation is a priceless subject. With how dangerous the seas are nowadays, many are willing to pay thousands for good maps. Millions for a good navigator for the perilous journeys that the Tenryuubito like to make."_

_Sabo stared at his fiance as she matched the gaze of his father without a flinch. He always thought of her as just another noble with her very similar actions but…)_

She wasn't. She actually cared about him genuinely. She never left him alone even with his constant blunders and idiotic mouth. He always accused his parents of never seeing him for himself… but he did the same thing to her. When he yelled at her, he ignored her as a person and instead connected her to the nobles. Yet… even then, she always helped him…

_(Soft hands covered his clenched fists and slowly, gently tried to open them, "If you clench them too long and hard, then you will cut off the circulation.")_

...never abandoning him, facing each problem straightforwardly, unlike he who always ran away…

_(He coughed violently; water spewing out of system after a weak, but desperate thump on his chest. His eyes blearily opened to see a blurry vision of someone above him. Someone with long disheveled hair and sopping wet clothes… and red eyes ― eyes redder than anything he had ever seen before as they tried damming waterfalls of tears to be professional.)_

He widened his eyes as he remembered. Aster saved him even after he yelled at her just minutes before… even ignoring her parents' own orders to stay inside the entire day. She never asked him to apologize or forgive her or thank her or anything… His mistakes, her own deeds… all she asked was for them to be forgotten…

_("Winston Sabo is dead. He died in an explosion and was given an empty coffin burial in High Town because they couldn't find a body. To think that your name is Sabo as well… Such coincidences in life."_

_"What are you talking about Aster―"_

_"You are not a noble, child of the sea. You are free just as your mother ocean; their waves traveling distances beyond imagination. No one saved you. You were born saved."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Tha―"_

_"I did nothing.")_

He laughed; Luffy and Ace smiling in approval as his mood cheered up and he determinedly answered, "She always helped me. No matter what… literally. I can't just run away from that. I can't just leave past doings alone. I have to repay the favor. I have to apologize… I have to actually thank her."

With that, Luffy and Ace yawned, "Alright then, good night."

"Oi!"

Sabo pouted at his cool moment being totally brushed off. However, the three boys went to sleep with smiles.

…

"A-chan… have you ever killed before?"

The girl stirred, staring at the twelfth division commander. Their room being a room of two. Intimate with lots of items scattered all over the floor. Especially papers of clothing designs. Aster paused for a moment before nodding,

"I have. It is a requirement for doctors in a way. Cutting and knowing the human body ― that is our specialty, Haruta-san."

"So… you only killed in the operation room?"

Aster blinked before shaking her head, "My operations have a 100% success rate so far. I have only killed in experiments."

"Oh…" Haruta laughed, "You don't seem like the mad scientist type."

Aster agreed, "Have you ever killed before, Haruta-san?"

"I have. In battles. You probably did the experiments to find cures. I do battles to fight and slash down the enemies… any enemies of Pops and I will kill them before they kill him."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I understand."

Haruta shook her head. This was probably the first time she didn't want a person to understand that sentiment. She didn't want a child to understand… the loyalty to kill. But the girl did. She would have really killed Sabo for her parents' honor… honor which Haruta isn't sure that the parents even deserve.

No…

If Sabo was right… then they didn't deserve it at all. And that thought just made her want to kill the parents for screwing up a child's entire life.

…

"Aster. Can we talk?"

She gazed at him questioningly, but nodded. Her cloak covering everything but her head, creating a clear contrast between white hair and skin and dark purple fabric. It had an almost ominous feel like a ghost.

As curious as the pirates were, none of them headed out after them… as if. They all silently but swiftly ran to the door right after the two left the galley. Marco shook his head,

"Really now. You're all going to eavesdrop on little children?"

Thatch teased, "I bet you want to―"

"They're talking!"

He hushed along with everyone else.

…

They both stood near the railings, watching the seabirds glide with the sea breezes… The waves tumbling up and down, repetitively and soothingly. Sabo listened to what Aster called his new mother's voice before turning to her and bowing,

"I apologize it took me so long to say this, but ― Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for always saving me. Thank you for even faking my death to set me free. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for convincing my father to let me learn navigation. Thank you for always forgiving me. Thank you for always caring for me… and sorry for all those times where I insensitively yelled at you, ran away from my problems, and… insulted your family." Sabo said the last bit with hesitation, but Aster cared no less. She also cared no more as she arched a brow,

"I did―"

"Everything" emphasized Sabo with a droll roll of eyes. "I would have been dead if you had really done nothing. It wouldn't just be fake ― it'd be real Winston Sabo death."

"Winston Sabo did die―"

"Only spiritually." Sabo hated to admit it, but… he placed his hand over his heart, "I realize that. I will always be my parent's son. I will always be a noble. I will always be Winston Sabo… yet at the same time, I will never be any of that anymore. You are right. Today, I am just plain Sabo. And this Sabo will not run away from that fact anymore. Everything I do… comes back to me, becomes me. And I won't ignore that any longer."

"..." Aster stared at his eyes ― bold blue orbs with the intensity of a compact whirlpool ― and she gave a small smile. "Then I accept your thanks and apologies humbly. Is that all, Sabo?"

"Eh? No honorific again?"

"No. The first time met, we were just random people of no matter. The second time we were together, we were fiances. Then we became strangers… And now, you became my…"

All of the pirates against the door leaned forth in anticipation, ready to hear the adorable word that began with f…

"...debtor. It is funny how the way things work."

Sabo nodded, "I agree… What are you all doing on the floor?"

Thatch and Haruta quickly got up from the dogpile of face-faulting pirates, dashed over to them, and yelled at the same time,

"You were supposed to say friend!"

Aster quirked a brow, "Am I? By reclaiming his name, he reclaimed his debts. By not being my fiance anymore via being officially dead to our parents, he is entitled to repay them. Thus, he is my debtor… am I wrong?"

"...n…no…"

Sabo nodded, looking away from them, "It was kinda obvious… once you learned all her family quirks…"

_"I feel so sorry for you, Sabo!"_ Their hearts gave out at the sight, knowing that Sabo couldn't help but hope that she was going to say friend. Rest in peace, their little blond. For being a man came immediate debts to pay…

"Wait. You two were fiances?"

Aster replied neutrally, "Of course. Our parents arranged it for quite a time now. It is quite natural to save your fiance without need for thanks and ignore his abuses without need for apologies… is there something wrong, Sabo?"

"No… I just realized how hungry I am…" Sabo slumped a bit, "I knew that as well. It is normal for a fiance to do that."

_"No need to lie, Sabo! I know you're hungry for love!"_ mentally cried Haruta for the young soul. At times… maybe ignorance was bliss. Luffy tilted his head,

"What's a finance?"

Izo sighed, "A finance is the management of assets, funds, money ― stuff like that. A fiance is someone engaged to marry."

"Eeeeeh… jya, Aster and Sabo were going to be married! Why didn't anyone invite me to the wedding?!"

Sabo and Aster stared at Luffy… Sabo sighed while shaking his head, "You want me to get married because our parents arranged it?"

"You don't love each other?"

Aster smiled, "He is my debtor. Of course I do."

"Why thank you, Aster." Sabo replied in the same sweet voice, oddly remembering that time where Aster told him _("Onee-sama always told me that a woman's beauty and love in general are 50% illusion. I apologize in advance however your views of the world are the same as well.")._ He should have really heeded her words in advance, now feeling very disillusioned thanks to the one who even warned him of it. "I love her as much as I do a sister."

"Buu~ We could have been sibling-in-laws~" Luffy pouted, ignoring their statements of lacking love. Marco shook his head,

"Siblings are a lot better, Luffy. Better than sibling-in-laws, yoi." The pirates around him smiling in thanks. The Whitebeard crew were siblings together, forever; their Pops being none other than their beloved Captain.

Ace blinked, "Oh, wait, Aster. What do you mean that you were random people of no matter the first time you met? I thought you met Sabo as a fiance first."

Sabo paled, "We didn't meet near an alley the first time, did we?" Not wanting the girl to know that he was watching her get hit and lectured by her father without doing anything.

"No." He sighed in relief… "That had happen before, however as we did not meet each other eye to eye, it did not count as a meeting." He face-faulted. _"I should have known… wait..."_

"Then what was the first time?"

"Ah. There was this well on the edge of town…" Sabo already had a bad feeling knowing what well that was… _"It couldn't be…"_ "People tend to yell all their troubles out in wells. It is quite troublesome since I always need a certain herb that only grows in the bottom of that particular well on the island. The first time I went, I interrupted someone in their shout and they got quite mad at me. Some voices are not meant to be interrupted; they are the voices that hurt. That is why when someone comes, I always wait… and unintentionally listen for hours until they stop. When I listen, I tend to not forget. Sabo came once, yelling about―"

"Don't say it."

Ace and Thatch really felt bad for the blond ― as curious as they were about the well story and potential future blackmail. Aster shrugged,

"Alright then, I will respect your privacy… Are you alright, Sabo?" She stared at his sudden lack of substance.

"I'll be fine…"

Whitebeard, the captain, had to burst with laughter at the next bit. Being outside already on his seat allowed him to listen to the entire amusing conversation ― which turned into killer for the little blond as Aster finally landed the knockout blow,

"In that case, you have five debts you owe me: convincing your father to get a tutor for navigation, forgiving you on many accounts, saving you from drowning, healing you from third-degree burns, and faking your death to your parents. The debt from healing you is five million Beri and must be fully paid in cash. That debt will also raise with a 5% interest every year unpaid. The total current cost comes to about 10 million Beri."

"And I thought Carlos's was bad. Why is it so high?" Jozu asked curiously while many pirates hurriedly supported Sabo from falling off the railing and into the ocean below.

"I used your infirmary supply for Carlos's treatment as I have nothing on me right now. For Sabo's treatment, I had to collect the herbs manually from the forest and heal Sabo in a poorer operating area than I would like it to be. I also had to disobey my parent's orders to stay in the house to heal him as well as face the punishment of disobeying those orders."

At the reminder that she disregarded her entire belief of listening to her parents for him, he stood up and gulped,

"I will repay all of that… one day."

Aster nodded, "Until then, you are my debtor."

The d-word crushed Sabo's soul… Seeing as how Sabo's soul was already irredeemably destroyed, Thatch asked curiously,

"So what's this about faking Sabo's death and saving him and third-degree burns?"

Ace nodded, wanting to know that as well. Dogra seemed so confident that Sabo was dead ― everyone did that he believed them as well.

Aster pondered about the whole entire time she went crazy… before deciding to keep it simple, "I saw his ship be shot. I swam. I got him. I swam back. I healed him."

They stared knowing that there had got to be a lot more to the story… Ace asked,

"His body. I heard that no one ever saw it surface even though it was far into the ocean. How?"

"I swam." At their looks, she added, "Underwater."

"...oh…YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED!"

"I did not however."

"The hell?! How can you not care about this ― You swam so far underwater, carrying a boy bigger than you half the time ― that's more than dangerous ― that's suicide!"

"Does it matter anymore?"

"It does!" insisted Haruta, commanding her to sit down and tell her the entire story. Aster doing so out of remindance of her parents' orders… The faces of the pirates now angry and big and intimidating. She meekly and quite stoically (having had practiced with her parents to erase her emotions to null) listened to their criticisms… as well as brought the other boys into the equation, making the pirates force all of their own stories of those two's day out from them as well.

Hell flames covered the pirates as they ranted and raved about how stupid each of them were ― though two of them were not really listening due to one being distracted by the robotic raven that just perched on the main mast and the other being distracted by the word 'suicide'... knowing just how much Gea… unconsciously loved jumping into suicidal situations. Her wrist being proof of that forever and ever.

Finally, Whitebeard ended his children's grill down of the children with a booming order,

"Enough!" They all stopped, turning to their Captain, "I understand how you are all worried for what has happened, however that is all that it is ― what that has happened. It is over already and there is no need to beat down their mistakes when they already know them and beat themselves over it."

Ace scoffed bitterly, turning away, "I don't beat myself over the past."

Aster agreed, "I regret nothing, Edward-san" surprising all that the brat knew his real name. Everyone around the world just called him 'Whitebeard' or 'Pops' or some dehumanizing thing that it was almost impossible to find someone who actually called him by name.

Whitebeard chuckled, "My bad then." His eyes narrowed a bit though, "However do be careful. This is the New World; there are more ways to die here than you may think."

…

Even after such a heavy-ish conversation, Ace laughed as he ran away from the orange colored people with Thatch. Both of them grinned, giving each other high-fives. Life was back to normal with the morning drama out of the way.

"You're not that bad." Ace admitted after a while. Thatch blinked at the acknowledgement before puffing up his chest,

"Of course I'm not. You're not either~ Say, why're you so angry looking all the time anyways? Kids should relax and have fun~!"

Ace paused, hesitated, and then didn't say anything. Though he was called an idiot more times than anyone else on ship, Thatch was perceptive. He wasn't a commander for nothing after all. And so, his eyes narrowed at the dark look unbefitting of a kid. He glanced up at the sky, now realizing that really all of the kids had major problems, before ruffling the little boy's already messy hair,

"You don't have to say anything… but just know that it's unhealthy to keep it all in. And I promise I won't yell like I did this morning ― just worried, ya know ― I never thought that such an asshole kingdom would exist in East Blue."

"...thanks." Ace grinned, "My thoughts exactly. What an asshole kingdom…"

They sat in a companionable silence, relaxing with the lull of a beautiful ocean day. Even Marco found it hard to not smile when he passed by the sleeping duo on the way to his office. Of course, Marco also found it hard not to kill them when he found out that his favorite (purple) shirt turned a nasty orange.

…

Luffy hummed as he sat on the whale figurehead, looking at the sparkling ocean before him. The wind tousled his hair, tickling his sun-kissed skin. He loved the bubbly feeling of freedom within him as he watched the clear sky mirror the ocean. The sun was bright. And his world was calm.

…

Sabo's eyes widened as he saw the shark fishman. A real fishman. Namur sweat-dropped as he felt eyes on him. It was bound to happen one day with the brats on board, he supposed. Not everyday a person from East Blue sees a fishman. But he still felt awkward under that stare…

"Uh, hi?"

The blond's eyes widened even more as Namur finally couldn't take the awkward stare anymore and talked. At least the brat seemed a little more sheepish now.

"Haha… hey…" He scratched his neck before introducing himself, "I'm Sabo!"

"Namur." There was another silence that made them look anywhere but at each other. "...do you need something?"

"I read about fishmen in books," Sabo blurted out, red, "Is it true that there's an island underwater?"

"Yeah. Fishman Island's a popular place when pirates go to the New World."

"That's so cool! I heard that fishmen could talk to fish ― can you understand the water as well, like the currents and stuff? Wait! I heard that Fishman Island was 10, 000 meters underwater! How can pirates even get down there? Do they have to buy a submarine or something? But what about their ship―"

And more questions came out with Namur having to sit down with the excitable kid to talk… Later, he didn't regret it at all. The blond kid actually being one of the most intellectual, passionate, and open-minded people that he ever talked to. Or at least open-minded when not on the subject of parents and nobles.

It was interesting to learn that the blond actually liked navigation as well.

"You know a lot about navigation and cartography for a kid."

Sabo grinned, "It's always been my dream to become a pirate so it'd make sense that I read up on it, you know~"

"A pirate? Why?" The fishman remembering from the boy's conversation with the girl that he was a noble. A former noble, yeah, but it wasn't always that one wanted to be the complete opposite of what he was born as.

"I want to travel around the world and write a book about it. Becoming a pirate would help me do that and be free…"

Namur's eyes widened at the blond's dreamy smile at the one word. He was a kid. Kids normally felt free and happy already… They normally took that so for granted that Namur couldn't help but want to help foster that sense of freedom within the blond and help him with his dream,

"Say… want to go into our navigational room? I can teach you a few tricks if you want."

The blond's smile… soared. And Namur was proud to say that he was the one that did that as he led the blond into his favorite room on board.

"First, navigation on the Grand Line is different than the Blues. There are two parts to the Grand Line as well―"

…

Aster sat outside under her umbrella, staring in the direction of East Blue patiently. How far away must Garp be if Mor was taking so long to send the message?

She laid down in peace. For once not busy with work or designing or experimenting… Just peace… Of course, her peace was always short-lived when she felt the familiar weight on her shoulder and the gentle red eyes of the robotic raven,

"Caw!"

"You are back, Mor. Do you have any notes?"

Mor set down a small paper; the smart bird carefully staying behind the umbrella so that no one saw it… or at least not yet. Or at least that's what Aster thought. Luffy having saw the thing earlier; Mor perching on the mast out of being programmed by the two scientists to make sure the young workaholic took some breaks. Aster scanned the note before feeding it back to the bird and standing up. With the raven around, she had her own supplies to work with. She stretched… before heading towards the infirmary.

On the way and once alone in the hallway, she couldn't help but give a short giggle though, "Hihihihi, ne, Mor… Shanks-san may be right. I might really have dark humor when I'm not working~" The dark purple raven tilted its head, making her pat its sleek metallic feathers with a smile, "I made a friend today, Mor. He is my debtor as well, however I am willing to alleviate his debt to me for our new friendship…" She paused, "Of course, I can not do the same for the debt he owes the Galanthus Family though. Do you think I should I tell him some ways to receive five million Beri fast before interest piles up?"

"Caw!"

The raven flapped its wings once, making Aster blink before nodding thoughtfully, "You are a smart raven, Morgiana. I really should not and let him and his pirate friends suffer." She sniffed, "After all, only Edward-san seemed to understand my humor. Really, I'm not that insensitive."

With that, Aster schooled her expression and entered the infirmary, ready to really get money.

…

Dinner came again with everyone gathered in the galley to talk, laugh, and eat. Luffy grinned widely as he got an extra helping of meat on his plate from a kind chef. Though he paused as he saw Sabo and a Shark Guy talking to each other… Ace with Thatch… and even Aster had Braid Guy with some papers before them.

When?

Luffy wondered as he sat next to Ace; his big brother only greeting him for a while before talking excitedly to Thatch about their next prank. His eyes furrowed in confusion. He was fine that they all found friends, but he felt so…

When did they all move on…

_"No."_ Luffy shook his head and began eating his meat. They wouldn't forget about him. If they wanted to spend some time with their new friends, then they could go ahead and do that. He didn't mind at all.

Really…

…

Once coming in for dinner, Fossa blinked at the sight of Blenheim talking seriously to the little girl. It wasn't all the time that his longtime friend, Blenheim, was serious. The guy being talented in his own right when it came to medicine. Carlos was just an outlier… But said medical friend noticed him and waved him over,

"Oi, Fossa! Just the man! Come eat with us; we need to talk."

He was definitely intrigued, especially when he saw the blueprints for… Before he could snatch them, both the girl and Blenheim whacked his hand.

"Don't touch." She paused before adding, "And if you want to see them, then you have to pay like Blenheim."

Blenheim nodded, not wanting to be the only one on ship to pay the girl. All the pirates nearby sweatdropped as the topic of money came up again. Fossa pouting… but he really wanted to see them…

"Fine… How much?"

Gea extended her hand, "3 billion to keep the blueprints. 200 million for an operation. 10 million for a replacement. 100 thousand to see the blueprints."

A pirate stared, "She's ripping you off Blenheim, Fossa. What the hell could you want to see so badly that you'll actually pay a hundred thousand beri?"

Fossa ignored him to pay out of his own wallet, "Pure genius. That's what I want to see."

Blenheim agreed, staring at the blueprints in fascination, "This could revolutionize the entire medical field. I…"

It wasn't always that Blenheim was speechless as well. Even considering New World standards, Blenheim was one of the best doctors in the world. Yet even he was stumped by this new idea.

Fossa too eyed the blueprints with love. Namur blinked, curious about the whatever technology could fascinate their commanders,

"What is it, Fossa?"

"Prostheses. Artificial limb replacements. That actually work just as good as the real fucking thing."

Namur's eyes widened in fascination… only an umbrella blocking his view as Aster chose a corner seat in the dark to isolate them all.

"100 thousand to see." She repeated. And though Namur was interested, he wasn't as interested as Fossa and Blenheim and the other scientists and mechanics on board. He sighed,

"Ah, whatever. I'll see the end result then."

Sabo muttered a bit about her for his new friend and they moved away. While the other intellectually intrigued people gathered, wanting to see if such a thing was really possible. Marco looked from afar, shaking his head,

"Yoi! Just get someone to do the operation and look at that ― a hundred thousand per view is really a ripoff."

Fossa shook his head condescendingly, "You'll never understand the true beauty of this, Marco. Though we do have some handicapped men who need them."

While many who were handicapped in battle left the ship to not be burdens to the group (sad days those were), some persevered and trained hard to get at least close to their former strength. Never had they actually reached their former strength or surpassed it, but they managed to be strong enough to survive the seas.

Marco sighed, though he was happy for his handicapped siblings, "Can't we have a discount, yoi? That's billions of Beri."

Aster smiled, chirping in and recalling fondly the other Yonkou pirate she had seen before, "Nope~ You are all pirates, right? Go catch some bounties or find treasure of your own!"

There was a silence as they stared at the suddenly happy girl (then again who wouldn't be happy about getting billions of Beri at once) before Thatch laughed, "She's right ― billions is nothing for the Whitebeard Pirates~!"

"Pops?" Marco eyed him though he already knew the answer. They all did. Whitebeard grinned,

"Get to work, children."

"Aye, aye, Pops!"

Just as the pirates were leaving (with the scientists continuing to stay to stare at the basic blueprints), Aster eyed the wad of cash on her from the pay per views before throwing it up to Mor. The robotic raven storing it in its hammerspace stomach with a swallow.

"Caw!"

And the pirates froze at the mechanic sound, slowly turning their heads to see the raven ― a real robot for the first time.

"No way… W-when?"

Thatch's eyes sparkled at the sight, wondering how the hell he could have missed something that awesome. Was it always there? Aster patted the bird on the head before murmuring a few quiet words and watching it fly off after giving (or one could argue dry barfing) up some papers and pens for her to begin designing.

The raven then flew out and away; sleek metallic feathers glimmering under the flourescent lights. Thatch watched it leave before asking with serious interest,

"No, really! When was that here ― who made it ― can I have one ― where'd it go ― how'd it store all those pieces of paper ― can it transform―"

Aster ignored him to begin drawing new designs, having studied her to-be-latest patients discreetly from afar already; Sabo sighing as he pulled Thatch and some curious mechanics away to give her space,

"Leave her alone."

"But―"

Ace easily agreed, warning the others with a wary eye again, "Drop it."

"Buuu~" Thatch pouted before puppy eyeing Sabo. The blond shaking his head at the stare,

"You can't have one. It's an one of a kind and Mor is Aster's delivery bird. Comes and goes like any News Coo."

"But it's not just a News Coo ― it's a freakin robot!"

"MYSTERY ROBOT!" Luffy shouted in agreement; eyes sparkling from seeing it again. From afar, it actually looked like the real thing. Ace sighed at their excitement, though admittedly, he was quite interested as well.

Aster had no comment as she continued sketching; Blenheim pouting at being blocked from the blueprints by the tall stack of blank parchment and umbrella.

"A-chan~"

No answer or twitch.

"Oh, A-chan~ Can I watch~?"

Again no answer. Sabo giving him the look,

"Ignore her. When she concentrates, she concentrates. Not even her father can bother her and that's saying something."

Thatch's eyes gleamed, "No one ehhh?"

Marco sighed, knowing that gleam, "Don't. Just leave her alone, Thatch."

"Come on, Marco ― I have to totally accept that challenge!"

"Thatch―"

"Oh, you too, Ace? Don't tell me that you give up because you're afraid that you can't do it―"

"That's so stupid, yoi―" Marco began only to be interrupted by a loud,

"Challenge accepted!" as Ace slammed the table to get up and bother the girl. Haruta sweat-dropped,

"They're really going to go with it. Honestly. Boys."

Izo shook his head, "Not me, Haruta."

Luffy's eyes widened, "Okama!"

"I'M NOT AN OKAMA!" yelled a red Izo as he even got out his guns. Thatch and many others laughed while Ace tilted his head,

"You aren't?"

Sabo chuckled, "He's an onnagata or geisha, Ace, Lu―"

"Thank you!" Izo shouted gratefully, "You're the first one who got it right away ― I don't ever want to be related to Iva and those disgraceful―"

Before he went off to his rant, Jozu interrupted with a chuckle, "Oh. Looks like the distractors got distracted~"

"Ah!" Ace and Thatch shouted before rushing over to the girl and beginning many rounds of tries… to all lose. Even the attempt to stop her pen failed; the utensil scribbling so fast and randomly that it always swerved out of their reach. Even the attempt to take her stack of papers ended with a single conclusive scalpel that appeared out of nowhere and nearly stabbed _both_ of their hands if Thatch wasn't a commander; the girl still writing as if nothing happened.

Thatch whistled, "Damn, she's a good knife thrower. It's as if she can unconsciously read our thoughts! I swear she has Haki or something―"

"..." All the pirates froze at the four-letter word before shaking their heads, "Oh please. Of course she doesn't have that."

"It took me years to get it." Blenheim admitted.

"More than three-quarters of us here still don't have it."

"There's no way a girl from East Blue has it."

"What's Haki?" The boys interrupted curiously. All eyes going to Marco, who sighed exasperatedly but explained. Luffy's eyes widening as he tilted his head at the last explanation… "Ne, ne, Ace? Can't you do that too?"

The pirates stared and stared and gaped in disbelief. Ace, however, nodded with excitement, "So that's what it was?! Hehehe, looks like I'd be a better pirate captain than both of you~"

Sabo scowled, "As if. I bet I can awaken mine too."

Luffy too seemed affronted, "No way! I'm going to be the Pirate King! There's no way that I can't have it and do that How Shocking thing!"_ (A/N: Say it five times fast and maybe you'll get the Haoshoku-ing pun. Yes, I'm lame when it comes to humor.)_

Thatch blinked, "You all want to be pirate captains?"

The three boys ― or rather two ― blushing, but all admitting to it.

"Heeh… it's a tough job, yoi. Not as dreamy as you kids make it out to be."

"Still!" Luffy shouted with a determined gleam in his eyes, "Being the Pirate King means that you're the freest person on the seas! I want to do it!"

All of them stared at Luffy in amazement. The boy fully confident and cheerful when he proclaimed that. And they grinned too. Whitebeard, on the other hand, grinning because of the Roger-like sentence.

Ace though sheepishly admitted, "I actually wanted to become the Pirate King to become the strongest pirate ever so that everyone would have to acknowledge my name."

While they were all worried over the possible reasons why Ace was having a name crisis, they also understood why he was looking so sheepish. Haruta slowly asking the question… or rather statement,

"Sooo… you wanted to kill Pops, didn't you."

"Yes."

"..."

All closed their eyes, able to imagine an older Ace trying to behead their captain like so many thousands of others had. Yet… why was it so easy to see it happen and succeed? Whitebeard roared with laughter while Ace muttered,

"But you guys aren't all that bad so I'll stick with One Piece."

"...yeeeeeah…"

Sabo too chuckled before announcing his dream, "I want to see the world for myself and write a book of it!"

Namur smiled, "Not a bad dream."

They all turned to the side to listen to the girl's dream ― if she had one ― only to realize again that she was still designing.

Thatch eyed her thoughtfully, "If Ace has Haki, then why not the girl? Ne, we tried everything… but say we use…"

They followed his gaze to Pops, who chuckled but admitted that he wanted to try as well. Marco deadpanned however,

"Someone call child abuse, yoi. Are we really going to use Haki on a girl?"

Thatch laughed, slapping him on the back, "That's the best joke I ever heard from you, Marco! Of course we are!"

Haruta was a bit worried for her roommate until she saw that the concentrated blast of Haoshoku Haki didn't knock the girl out, but rather jump as if shocked awake by electricity. The pirates gaping that she didn't faint or anything like so many had before her. She stared at Whitebeard attentively,

"Yes, Edward-san?

Whitebeard chuckled, "Nothing, nothing. You should eat before the food goes cold."

Aster blinked before nodding, "I apologize for being such a rude guest then. May I inquire what the others were chatting over there?"

She gestured to the fish-like others gathered on the spot; Sabo grinning and ending his fish impression,

"Dreams. Do you have a dream, my fair lady?"

"Of course, I wish to make my parents the richest in the world―"

"Other than that" echoed many deadpanned voices. Everything always came back to her parents with her. She pondered, twirling her umbrella slowly… unconsciously…

"A personal dream then…" She pondered, mulling over the word before remembering,_ ("Giants and dwarves and rain of lightning and kingdoms and sky paths ― everything you would have thought was impossible ― you name it and it's there~!")_ "The dwarves… I have heard that they existed in the New World. I would be satisfied with befriending them."

Luffy's eyes sparkled, "Dwarves?! Seriously?! Really?! They're here?!"

Ace, however, stared incredulously, "Out of all things, why the dwarves?" The boy wondered if meeting them could even count as a dream or goal ― something that simple and… meaningless… to him at least. After all, there were countless of things to choose from ― adventure, power, wealth, etc. It baffled him to think dwarves even existed on the list.

Aster however smiled, "Why not the dwarves? I heard that they were cute, gullible, and good with greens. They must have a large garden of various high-quality herbs."

Haruta beamed, "That's not a bad dream at all ― I heard about the dwarves as well~ They must be adorable!"

Luffy snickered, rubbing his hands together, "I call catching one!"

Sabo shook his head, lightly chopping the little rubber boy, before grinning, "Looks like all our dreams have to do with the New World though~"

Aster smirked, "Not that you all would ever accomplish yours until fifty years later."

"Hey!" shouted Ace and Luffy. Luffy pouting,

"I'm going to be the Pirate King super fast ― just watch!"

"No, I'm going to be the Pirate King, Luffy!"

And came their fight; everyone watching with amusement. Sabo shaking his head as Luffy never won once against them ― his eyes blinked as Luffy actually fought seriously… Aster explaining with a whisper,

"Seastone. Remember?"

Sabo remembered; blue eyes catching the sight of the cold bracelet around the rubber brat. No longer did Luffy complain about its coldness though as he got used to its effect. And without his rubber composition messing with him, Luffy was actually getting some punches in. Ace's own eyes glowed with excitement and pride for his little brother's strength.

_"Of course…"_ Sabo sweat-dropped… _"Luffy still had to learn how to use his stupid Devil Fruit… eventually… maybe… Could a person even do anything with rubber?"_

In the end, Ace still won though. His grin wide as he crossed his arms, "You'll never beat me, Luffy!"

Luffy growled, "When I turn 10―"

"We'll turn 13" sweatdropped Ace and Sabo, having heard that argument a couple times before. Luffy shaking his head as he shouted determinedly,

"I'll still be stronger than you in three years!"

"Still, heh? More like, we'll still be stronger than you."

Sabo playfully laughed as he boasted, "And I'll still be stronger than Ace―"

"Hah?! If I remember correctly, then I defeated you more times than―" A fist punched his face and Ace narrowed his eyes; his grin more excited than angry, "I see how it is, SABO!"

Aster shook her head, "Boys."

Haruta sat next to her roomie, agreeing as her brothers began a betting pool, "Boys."

Izo shook his head, "I call sexism."

Marco half-liddedly eyed the battle between brothers, "I do too."

"Too bad." Haruta grinned before wondering, "Say… we are in a New World… as strong as they are for children… how will they survive? We have a lot of enemies and the islands are always screwed up… shouldn't we train them or something?"

That caught much attention. Ace scowling as he stopped mid-punch to firmly state, "No."

Aster nodded in agreement, "I refuse to do something so uncouth."

Sabo shrugged, "Whatever."

Luffy shivered, "Training of Love…" making both of his brothers pale and shiver as well. Sabo changing his answer to a firm "No" as well.

Aster arched a brow, "The Training of Love is not that bad."

Ace accused, "You never had to―"

"You are referring to Luffy's grandfather, are you not? My parents know him. He convinced them to leave me on an island far away from home for one and a half years."

"...that's him." Ace defeatedly nodded, feeling like he was a whiner now for complaining about it when a girl younger than him has not… wait… "How old are you?"

"I will turn nine on March 3rd."

Yes… she was younger than him…

Thatch stared, "Wait. You were left on an island for one and a half years?! That's so messed up! What about you guys―"

"I lived with mountain bandits for my entire life."

Luffy pouted, "Tied to balloons, thrown into a bottomless ravine, left on a deserted island―"

"Say no more, Luffy" Thatch dramatically cried for the children, hugging the little Luffy. Sabo scratching his head,

"Not really anything. His punches just give concussions, I swear."

Whitebeard wondered if the grandfather just so happened to be Garp. However, he never heard of any children… Then again, kids of famous blood always seemed to be popping out of nowhere.

Jozu mused, "If you don't get stronger though… and we're not watching… then you may die being eaten by wild animals, eaten by sea kings, drowning, burned by a sea of flames, poisoned, caught in crossfire, buried in an avalanche, eaten by cannibals, frozen, as a slave―"

"Jozu" warned both Marco and Whitebeard at the pale faces of three children. The girl nonchalant as ever. Or perhaps, she was more prepared than the others.

Jozu sheepishly grinned, "Well, that's only about 0.01% of the ways to die in the New World. This part of the sea is quite creative."

Aster nodded, "I heard that as well. Thus, I will do my best to avoid fights and run from possible dangers. I do not need training."

Thatch having caught one butter knife and avoided one scalpel in her duration of stay nodded, "I agree. Who in the world trains to run away from something?" He asked rhetorically before adding while turning to the girl to ask, "And she really doesn't need to. Do you have Kenbunshoku Haki by chance?"

"Will you give me a thousand Beri if I tell you?"

"Yes! Just tell me. It's been bugging me forever." Thatch yelled super curious.

Blenheim warned him though, "Thatch, you might want to think about the wording of that deal…"

But the money was already exchanged as she answered, "Everyone has the first two forms of Haki. Just some are aware of it and some are not. I thought you knew that, however… I appreciate the business, Thatch-san."

Marco burst into chuckles along with many others. Thatch only angry for a second before shrugging with a grin, "Okay, I may have deserved that one. How much to know if you can use it?"

"One million."

"Rip off. Not buying."

"Of course." She nodded amiably while Sabo repeated to the confused pirates; some of the pirates having guessed how much she was going to want and guessed way way off.

"A woman's beauty is 50% illusion ― or so said her older sister."

"Oooh…" All of them nodded, keeping it in mind for next time's betting pool.

Thatch brandished his hand in the air; the other over his heart, "You are always beautiful, my darling little princess. Please shed the light on me and―"

Marco kicked him quiet, "Enough, yoi. Anyways, you three. What weapon do you use and we'll give you free training. No objections." He turned to the girl, "You. Izo will use paintballs. Dodge those and we'll start talking."

Izo blinked, "What? Why me?"

"Just do it…" Haruta's eyes gleamed, "And try your best. I wanna train her."

Izo rolled his eyes, "Riiight―" Her eyes made a sound akin to a sword unsheathing and he quickly added, "Haruta-sama."

She nodded. The others thinking _"whipped"._ Ace huffed,

"I only ever used an iron pipe and fists before."

"Same."

"Me too!"

"Then we'll make a trip down to the armory tomorrow. Sleep for now, I guess, yoi. Though first…"

Izo and Aster stared at the commanding phoenix, "Now?"

"Yes, now."

Aster murmured in dislike of the unnecessary, free violence, "What are you? The Mama Bird?"

While everyone laughed, the girl quickly jumped out of the way of Marco's half-hearted, but very full of his annoyance kick. Izo took that as a cue to start; Thatch having given him the paintballs that the prankster always had around him moments before. He sighed, wondering if he should go easy or hard… before deciding to go with average on the girl.

He shot thrice; splotches of colors flying through the air ― but what most saw just as well as he was the girl's eyes narrow in concentration and… the odd sight of headphones that had always been on her ears, now around her neck. She kicked off the ground to jump in the air, over the course of the paintballs. Red, white, and blue splattering across the table.

The gunman smiled. Maybe this would be more fun than he thought. His finger quickly triggered the next shots, aiming to hit her in midair. Two of the shots as safeties in case she used her weight to roll in either side and change trajectory of her jump. Instead of doing both or just letting one hit her, she pulled out five scalpels from under her cloak (Thatch: so that's where she got them) and used them as a wall to block the middle paint, letting the two others fly past her and hit the ceiling. She tapped the ground, quickly rolling out of the way of two more paintballs and grabbing her umbrella to defend the next wave. Izo stopping there,

"Alright, she should be fine against a normal pirate."

While everyone watched Haruta pout, "You went easy on her!", Aster discreetly moved the headphones back on her ears. A sigh of relief escaping her as the voices stopped their clamoring.

Marco pondered, "Well, considering how all that happened within a minute, I think she's more than fast enough to run away if she ever does get in trouble. And… she does have Kenbunshoku Haki."

Thatch nodded proudly, "I totally called it."

Ace's eyes shone with excitement at the display of quick movements and how she easily predicted the course of bullets, "That was Kenbunshoku Haki?"

"Yup. Oi, Aster, how good is your Haki anyways? How'd you even get it ― normally people have to train for a decade to even understand."

Aster brushed the dirt off of her, "I will have to decline to answer that question, Thatch-san."

"Then, how does a person from East Blue even know what Haki is?"

She paused before shrugging, "Luffy's grandfather knew Haki."

"Eh?! Jii-chan did?! Why didn't he ever teach me it~?" Luffy pouted while Ace scowled with agreement. It would have been a lot more useful than being pounded on the head. Sabo, however, knew that she avoided the question. Not that he was going to question her about it though since the girl was taught to keep silent about her patients and clients as a doctor.

_("Ah, voices? That's why you always wear the headphones, A-chan?"_

_Both scientists curiously eyed the white accessory that forever stayed on her ears. Vegapunk frowned though when he remembered,_

_"It sounds like Haki, but I never heard of such a way to stop it before. Can I see it?"_

_Aster hesitated before relenting when Vegapunk offered a replacement headphones. She heard the world's voice ― the screams and laughs all harmonized into one deadly resounding sound ― before it was all quiet again. Caesar commenting when he saw her relief,_

_"Shurororororo~ It's not the headphones, is it? Rather…" His sentence stopped as he exchanged glances with Vegapunk who undoubtedly came to the same conclusion as he; both of them knowingly having a suspect in mind. Whatever problem the girl had, it always had to do with her family. Honestly. Vegapunk handed back the customized, expensive, but still ordinary headphones to the girl; she settling back into relief when something covered her ears once again._

_"Rather what?"_

_Caesar bit his lip, wanting to say his usual blunt harsh statements but unable to. The girl already worming into his heart without meaning it. Vegapunk too stilled before shaking his head,_

_"Never mind that. I suspect that you have an ability called Haki, A-chan. It will be useful especially to your medical expertise if you learn how to control it."_

_Caesar had to mentally applause the guy no matter how much he hated him for changing the subject._

_"Haki?"_

_Both scientists nodded before explaining it in turns.)_

She missed them. Perhaps she should give them a call next time Mor comes back.

"Aster! What weapon do you use?" Sabo asked curiously. He also wondered just how the girl could train to be that fast and smooth with movements in the town of nobles. Or find the time. Aster raised her umbrella a bit,

"Keep it simple. Use what you use most daily."

She left the galley to turn in for the night.

"The umbrella, huh…" Sabo contemplated before nodding determinedly, "In that case, I prefer bo staff, Marco. I always liked iron pipes."

"Wouldn't a sword be so cool though~?"

Ace snorted, "I honestly can't imagine you with that, Luffy."

…

The morning found many handicapped people on deck; Aster taking closer looks at their muscles and injuries as well as finding out more about them. How someone used their missing limb mattered a lot in the making of one. Customer satisfaction was important.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the deck were the three boys and many pirates. Each of them helping the two undecided choose a weapon to stick with. Sabo already twirling a light bo-staff with experienced moves.

Ace and Luffy tried sword first… making Thatch laugh at their silly movements copied from newspaper pictures and watching others. Cool but very ineffective.

Guns demonstrated to them how the umbrella's fabric could somehow be bulletproof as Gea shielded herself from a stray shot. Luffy vowing to never use it again if he could potentially injure his friends with his bad aim.

Many more weapons were thrown out of the idea list after the first two. Both of them finally holding a dagger each…

Ace experimenting before smiling, "I like this one. It feels… interesting." In his hand was a dagger and its green curved sheath (like the anime).

"Mm. Not most people's choices, but good for you." Thatch contemplated as he watched his charge play with it. Marco, on the other hand, watching Luffy pout before determinedly deciding,

"I'm just going to use my fists! Any enemies and I'll just punch them away into the sky!"

Aster murmured, "Like your grandfather."

Making Luffy pout, "Maybe not like him…"

Ace laughed, "To do that, you need to be a hundred times smarter. At least!"

"I'm not stupid, Baka Ace!"

"What was that?!"

"I―"

Before they could fight, Aster's voice interrupted, "I can teach you."

"Eh? Really?!" Luffy bounced.

Aster looking aside in remembrance, "I do not believe that your grandfather or Makino-san had enough time to teach you the basics. I normally do not, too, but I am free for the duration of this stay after I collect my money."

"Yay!" cheered Luffy; the boy was honestly tired of being left behind by his brothers in everything.

Ace frowning, "I never thought of that… Ne, Luffy, do you know how to read and write?"

"Mm! I know that much!"

"Sou ka."

Sabo arched a brow however crossing his arms as he gazed at the girl, "Luffy won't pay you."

"I know."

"He really won't ― wait, you're really going to teach him for free?"

"I am grateful to his grandfather for the many things that he had done for me."

Ace snorted, "Like what?"

She paused and paused and paused… "I do not know, but he has done many."

They sweat-dropped at the answer. Luffy grinned, "Mystery reasons~!"

"Yes… mysterious reasons." She nodded while noting that one was once a shipwright and needed slimmer fingers for his replacement arm. Marco nodded,

"Well, now that that's over with. Who's teaching who?"

Thatch grinned, "I call Ace!"

"You don't use daggers."

"So?"

"...whatever, yoi." Marco shrugged. Jozu smiled,

"Well, you and me both can teach Luffy."

Haruta mused, "Fists and legs, huh. Fits."

Sabo yanked Namur's hand, "We'll spar then~"

The shark fishman shrugging his consent though he mentally noted to talk to the others to teach the kid bo staff lessons. Ace though wasn't pleased,

"Why should I be trained? I'm strong by myself."

Thatch laughed, "Oh please. There's nothing wrong with depending on others~"

"I don't do it."

"Nonsense. You'll be forever alone if you act like that~"

Ace scowled at him before eyeing Aster, "Oi! Aster! Let's fight! If I beat you, then I don't need a trainer too!"

Marco frowned, "Wa―"

Izo sighing, "Stop. It makes sense, Marco. You let Aster off, then Ace could be left off as well if he wins."

"..."

Aster looked up, frowning, "It is too much effort. Fight someone else."

"No! We'll both use weapons ― I'll give you a thousand Beri if you win!"

"..." She pondered before nodding, "Very well. I apologize, Sniper-san." She said to the last person in line; the man grinning his consent,

"Go ahead. It's not bad to see a fight once in awhile."

She shook her head, "Barbaric brutes" before flipping her hood up and closing her umbrella so that it resembled a sword. She didn't even have time to place down her headphones as Ace suddenly appeared and sent her flying with a punch. Her hood coming off and she narrowed her eyes at the cheap trick, taking her headphones off to hang around her neck again,

"That is mean."

"What? Does the little law-abiding noble need a starting signal to operate?"

She sighed, feeling irritated by the sun's rays beginning to work its burn on her skin. And unlike that time in the galley, she had to be careful here. The sun's rays being a million times more harmful to her than artificial fluorescent lights.

"No… That was enough of a signal for me. How savage of you to aim for a lady's face."

"Embarrassed that you got hit? Your face is all red."

To which Sabo palmed his face. Perhaps him and Blenheim were the only ones who knew about her albinism condition on the ship as it was rare genetic condition. She pulled her hood back on,

"If you are trying to make me angry, then I suggest you stop."

"I'm not afraid of a little sissy girl who always hides underneath her cloak."

"No… You are not. I am just suggesting you stop making yourself look like a fool."

Ace turned a bit red before charging. Sabo shaking his head as Ace did look a bit crazy. Though it wasn't like him… and as much as the strategy to make her angry to make her more predictable was genius, it just wouldn't work. First of all, Aster just wasn't the type to get angry.

This time with her headphones off, she saw through the attacks, dodging each and every one of them. Not even using her umbrella as she observed the boy curiously,

"Why are you angry anyways?"

She swerved under another fist, twisting away from a kick, and then sidestepping a jab of a dagger,

"Is your worth being threatened by my existence? I assure you. I am only precise from being a doctor. Fast from being punctual. Smart from years of studying from the finest. But never strong. I simply do not have the muscles."

"Of course not ― the day I feel threatened by you is the day pigs fly."

"Then perhaps today is that day. No one knows if on the other side of the world pigs do fly."

"They don't!"

"Oh, but this is the Grand Line. Anything can happen."

"There's got to be limits―"

Her hood fell back again as she bent backwards to avoid another punch to the face; this time she did not move it back up as she gazed at the onyx eyes,

"Then why do you not understand your limits? You can not protect your siblings if you can not protect yourself. Luffy's grandfather told me about you. You fail to believe that your existence is not a sin. That you deserve to live."

"That nosy kuso-jiji―"

"Is worried about you. Your siblings are worried about you. Even the pirates are worried about you. You hate being wrong. You hate that they care. You hate how they love you when you think you are trash. You hate how in this ocean you can not be the only one to support your siblings and you need to rely on the help of others. You hate how you couldn't do anything to stop the one that shot Sabo's ship, fight against the sea king ― you hate how you had to board on the ship of pirates for safety, and how every CoD that Jozu-san said really could happen to your siblings. Am I wrong in thinking that, for you, this is some test of worth not strength? And you are angry… because you are failing."

With that, she used the force of his punch, grabbing the outstretched arm and throwing him behind her with just a simple twist. She was not strong. She was not violent. But she knew enough about science to manipulate the forces around her. She had to. Medicine was science.

She gazed down at him, not even turning her head all around to look at him… "I do not even need to use my umbrella to win against you right now. Pirate King? The Pirate King is not so pathetic." She picked up her umbrella off the ground after walking a bit, "...and the Pirate King did not do everything on his own. People and strangers may have thought of him as trash, demon, monster, and all sorts of words… but his crew and friends around the world thought of him as man, hero, captain. Those people pushed him up and supported him ― he drew his strength from those people. You… you are not anywhere close to him right now. People can not acknowledge your name if you yourself do not."

She walked away, shielding her ears with her headphones from the steadily growing buzz of voices… "My final conclusion: Do not take your anger out on me. I am merely being myself. Question is… can you be yourself?"

She shot a look at Sabo and Blenheim before placing the hood back on her head; her breathing harsh for a moment when she felt the blistering hot skin ― she'll have to check later if she got any skin infections. Right now, she just had to finish checking the last person…

The world blurred out as she worked and then later blacked out once she got to an empty hallway. Arms caught her and all was silent.

…

Ace, on the other hand, stared at the sky, glared at the sun. And wished that no one had heard that… depiction of him.

Why should they worry about him?

_("People and strangers may have thought of him as trash, demon, monster, and all sorts of words…")_

The son of the Pirate King did not deserve to live… Everyone rather he died…

_(""That nosy kuso-jiji-"_

_"Is worried about you. Your siblings are worried about you. Even the pirates are worried about you. You hate being wrong. You hate that they care. You hate how they love you when you think you are trash.")_

He did not―

"You're really stupid if you think that way, you know~" He blinked to see Luffy's unblinking eyes ― wide things that always seemed to peer into his soul, "No one cares about who your parents are~ Ace is Ace!"

The words resounded in him as he remembered all the times they all fought together, lived together, slept together, cried together ― that was all him right? Roger did nothing for him… and nothing to him. No one knew he was Roger's son and no one cared if he was son of none ― his time all spent as an orphan and troublemaker in Goa.

_("People can not acknowledge your name if you yourself do not.")_

Ever since he found out that he was that man's son… have he ever thought himself out of his shadow? Did he really live up to his own words ― that his name was his and not a man who has never been in his life?

"...how lame. I was beaten by a girl."

Marco was curious, but everyone had secrets that they didn't want to say. Whatever the girl meant was for only Ace ― and perhaps his brothers as well ― to hear. He snorted,

"Don't feel too bad. She had the natural advantage of Haki." After a while, Marco contemplated, "And the speed, yoi." Because as far as predicting could get a person, it meant nothing if they weren't fast enough to react. Haruta added dully, disappointed that she was still unable to train her cute roomie chibi,

"You rushed in without thinking. You can be angry in a fight, but you have to control that anger to make it the bit useful. You lost the moment you lost your cool."

Ace drooped at the criticisms until he yelped at the sudden pat on his back. Thatch grinning, "Maa, maa, I'll train you to top condition~"

"..." Ace stared at the outstretched hand… before taking it and letting the elder pull him up.

_("…but his crew and friends around the world thought of him as man, hero, captain. Those people pushed him up and supported him ― he drew his strength from those people.")_

…

"You're an idiot. You know that?"

She blinked at the bleary sight of her ex-fiance. A doctor behind him massaging salves into her skin.

"I would have called you a hypocrite. But you were acting yourself. A mindless doll who unfailingly obeys every order of her parents and patients."

"Sabo… are your burns flat yet?"

The blond clicked his tongue and shook his head, repeating, "Unfailingly stupid. Worry about yourself. The burns are fine by now. Now… The question is are you okay."

"I am fine. I have forgotten about my fallen hood."

"One day, you're going to kill yourself. For real. I…" Sabo began before fussing his very short hair in frustration, "What would your parents feel if you died?"

"That is bad." She contemplated with a nod before eyeing his blurry image again, "However I know my limits. I will not die."

Sabo gave her a look clear enough for her to see it even without her contacts ― wherever they went, "I'm telling you because you don't know your limits. And you lost them in the fight. Probably. Wear glasses for now."

She felt herself give him a look as well until her vision cleared. Red eyes behind clear lens framed with a dark purple matching her cloak glanced up at Blenheim. The doctor staring at her crossed,

"Never do that again. You know you can't take sunlight yet you still fought under it."

"I had to."

"You didn't―"

_("I need a favor." She peered up at the old man's serious face ― she really didn't see how others thought of him as a cheerful idiot… end that thought. Erase, erase, erase. She understood however the man had a lot of serious moments as well._

_"Yes, Garp-san?"_

_They sat together on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Garp closed his eyes once before confessing to the girl about the problems with his grandchildren ― from marine training to existential problems to their blood. She listened attentively as always; her opinions reserved as she gave the old man what he probably needed most. An ear. He couldn't tell the marines. He couldn't tell his friends ― they were in the marines as well. He couldn't tell civilians ― they were likely to blurt out the information that should remain a secret. And it was too dangerous for them to know. He couldn't tell Dadan ― unable to let up his reputation if he wanted to continue 'blackmailing' the bandits. He couldn't tell his own grandchildren…_

_Aster however could listen. Garp had no problems with her doing so ― the girl mature like any other adult and actually seeing him as someone other than a famous Marine Hero, stupid old man, and whatever else people thought of him. She could listen and he could trust her not to tell anyone._

_"If you ever meet them both… then try to help them. I can no longer do anything except raise and watch them grow. Kids just don't listen to their elders anymore… Or at least not them." Garp added, reminded of the real exception being her. Having lived in Goa before, he had seen his fair share of backstabs in noble families before._

_The girl, though ignorant of his current thoughts, nodded._

_"I will.")_

Aster repeated firmly, "I had to."

"..."

Sabo recognized the eyes. The eyes when she firmly believed in something or followed through some order. And he let her off with a final input,

"Be more careful next time then."

"...of course."

…

"Hey, you alright, A-chan?" Haruta asked. Now seeing the girl up close, she could tell the difference in skin color ― her's being more red than tan. The girl nodded,

"I am fine."

Haruta felt the need to point out, "I'm the fashion designer, not you. You don't just wear glasses all of a sudden because you feel like it. Nor get pink skin out of sheer will. What happened?"

The girl eyed her roommate as the elder reached out to touch her cheek. The action done so gently that Aster closed her eyes at the soft feeling,

"Not much." Before the other could protest, she added, "I just have albinism."

"Albinism…" Haruta repeated the word, knowing that she had heard it before… and then remembering the word from the fashion section of the newspaper. One of the models had it. "Sou ka. You don't do well in the sun." She mentally berated herself for the understatement of the year (though that was subject to being broken by Thatch or Marco eventually with the kids around). She continued though with a wry smile, "I never noticed, huh… my own roommate and I'm a commander too ― that's it. We're going to have a big talk tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Aster questioned curiously.

Haruta poked her forehead, "You're sleeping first."

"...ou." The girl agreed with a yawn as it was already nearing the middle of night, too late to start anything. Sleeping early also meant faster healing and better skin anyways.

…

"Waa…" Haruta exclaimed at the pencil sketching of her on the canvas, "You're a very good drawer, A-chan~!"

Aster dabbed more yellow to create a lighter green for Haruta's ruffled shirt, watching as the blue turned more and more different before she colored the canvas of white and pencil outlines. The girl peeped over at her roommate's canvas though to see said person's own drawing; her eyes staring at a more cutesy version of herself though just as realistic.

"You are good at drawing as well, Haruta-san, however were we not painting each other?"

"Yup!"

"...that is not me."

"Oh, silly~" Haruta laughed, "Of course it's you, A-chan! The point of painting the world is not to recreate reality, but the world as we see it~ I understand that you must have done a lot of realistic diagrams of the human body and machines before, but live a little, draw a little, and create a little! I give you permission to mess up my face and Moby as you wish~"

"...I do not understand. We see the world the same, right? I am me, you are you, and the Moby is a ship. Why would I mess up your face when drawing a realistic portrait? How can that realistically be me if it does not look like me?"

"You're a tough one…" Haruta sighed before pondering, "When you design a machine that does not exist yet, does it not exist?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It exists in the mind, of course, and it will exist in the future."

"When two people take the same design and make it differently, are they making different machines?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"People have different aesthetic values and concepts of importance. A machine though it may change in many things will always be that machine."

"Exactly!" The commander shouted, "That's art! Change something ― add yourself into the art and make it evolve into something more than a cheap photograph. Make it important and make it aesthetically awesome to yourself!"

"..." The girl only gave her a blank stare; Haruta stood in her pose, wondering if she should be worried by the lack of response until the girl began drawing again, increasingly concentrating on her canvas. The commander smiled before sitting down to do her own; her fists pumped once before she concentrated on her own painting.

"Yosh!"

Hours must have passed as the two worked and drew and painted until finally Aster stood up, placing her hood on,

"We should go to the galley, Haruta-san. It is unhealthy to skip meals."

"Eh~? It's already time to eat lunch?"

"Dinner." The girl corrected, making Haruta finally look up from her painting to see the clock near her bed,

"Oh. Jya, I'll be heading over in ten minutes. I'm almost finished~"

Aster nodded and left first. Once the allotted time was over, Haruta stretched, satisfied with her painting of Aster. Curious, she looked over at the other painting before laughing,

"I didn't mean to literally add yourself in~"

But…

She hummed as she walked out.

It was beautiful.

Later, Aster blinked, "Ah, right. What did you want to talk about today, Haruta-san? I am busy for tomorrow so we can not have the big talk you originally wanted."

"It's fine~ It's fine~" Haruta waved the concern away as she grinned happily for the day's work, "I already got the big talk that I wanted~"

A picture is worth a thousand words; the painting a thousand more.

…

"Mor, how goes my message?"

Heads whipped up to see the robotic raven appear once again; the bird flapping its wings twice before giving her a note. Having seen her in the hospital before, Sabo could immediately recognize the signs ― her red eyes dulling and what little signs of emotion on her face leaving to null.

"What's wrong, Aster?" Thatch asked, a bit perturbed as he sensed the difference and didn't like it. If he thought that the girl was stoic before, then he now had to think again. The blond ex-noble answered for her as the girl stood up to walk towards Whitebeard; the boy beginning to eat once again since while he didn't like her when she was emotionless, it was too normal for him.

"Don't worry, Thatch. She's just not allowed to have emotions when she's around a client who seems to be Whitebeard or patients who are the handicapped people in this room. Once the job's finished, she'll be back to normal. Until then, she'll only show emotions if those two types of people are not within vicinity. Simply put, she just decided to start working on you guys' request."

"That's…" Thatch's face scrunched up as he thought and thought and had no other way to describe this kind of situation as "...just messed up, don't you think?"

Sabo shrugged, "She wasn't kidding when she said her father allowed her to have emotions just recently. This used to be normal ― like day to day normal. I think that's messed up and this is normal, don't you think?"

Thatch had no words; the other pirates who were listening as well as they closed their eyes and tried to imagine what normal should be and somehow… forgot. What was supposed to be normal again?

Though already on the other side of the long galley, Aster heard Sabo talk about her again. She wondered what she should feel as something dark within her meandered. Her eyes could tell that Whitebeard had heard as well judging by those eyes, but she cared not as she spoke the details of the operations: cost, dates of the two surgeries, length of time.

While the pirates probably thought that one week was a long time, she was amazed by her thought of cutting the time by one-fifth of the time normally needed. After all… it wasn't like her to spend money to hire Vegapunk and Caesar to help her make a little more than a third of the prostheses each when she could have saved the money and just spent more time working. Mor having flown off to give the scientists all the blueprints they needed with her specifications to make the artificial limbs.

And while she was amazed at herself for being so… (was this called…) lazy, she was amazed that the scientists would actually accept the jobs, taking time out of their experimentations to make something so tediously old (to them who helped her develop it). Having worked with them for over a year, she herself knew how much they loved creating and discovering new things. Accepting this job wasn't like them at all.

But still, she felt something warm inside her at the thought that they still accepted and at the thought that… she didn't have to spend the month working on something so tediously boring as well.

If Sabo could read minds, then he would argue that it wasn't the making of the prostheses that was the boring thing about her work though.

…

Whitebeard and Marco and practically everyone with some sense sighed as Aster dragged in yet another who tried sneaking into the private workshop they lended her so she could work silently and alone. They were quite amused by the tales of the traps in her room told by the self-made victims, but not amused enough to excuse the act one more time.

Especially when their actions only prolonged the time it took until their handicapped got all of their limbs again and until the little girl could… well, feel again; none of them liking her coldness.

"This is your captain's order. None of you are to approach young Aster's room again."

There were some groans from the mechanics until Aster remembered,

"I will be installing the ports tomorrow. Normally, I would not permit anyone to be allowed in the operation room…" But she remembered the Red Hairs and his friends, "However, I will make an exception to only five people besides Blenheim-san and Edward-san to be allowed in the room at a time as long as they go through the required sanitation process as this will be a surgery done without use of anaesthesia." Many paled at the thought of a surgery without pain-killers while she continued, "If you have a weak heart or stomach, then do not even think of going. There will be blood and screams… and men at their worst, needing support. Those who are getting the surgery, eat and sleep well and come to the infirmary by 8 in the morning."

…

Perhaps only little boys thinking to brag about their surgeries afterward were the only ones that can feel happy and even excited about said operation.

Because after she left, there was a silence in the room ― even Luffy not loud as he could sense the atmosphere. The boy asked,

"Ne, ne, Pineapple Head, what's anaesthesia?"

The phoenix sighed at the nickname before answering, "Drugs that make you insensitive t…" He shook his head at the boy's blank look and amended, "Drugs that kill pain."

The boy made an 'o' with his mouth before grinning, "I bet I wouldn't scream if―"

Ace snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I really wouldn't!" Luffy pouted ― the sight of the boy's bickering making some of the handicapped people smile and relax.

One of them spoke up, "Hey, Thatch…"

"Hm?" The blond chef looked up to see one of his division's men before grinning and slinging his arm around the guy's neck, "Of course, I'll come! You got this in the bag, Theo!" Thatch spread his free arm out with a horizontal wave, "Just think ― by the end of this week, you'll have an arm again and we'd be swinging swords and cooking dishes that you couldn't before ― just like old times~"

"..." The man named Theo blushed faintly as he nodded, "Thanks." He breathed in deeply, "Yeah, I got this." He laughed and bumped his fist against Thatch's outstretched one as the fourth division commander gave a caring grin, "Once all this is over, I'll make the biggest cake ever with my own two hands and oven mitts. No surgery's going to get the best of me."

"That's the spirit!" Thatch clapped, "I got it! I'll make the best energizing food for all of you tonight! Don't even think about the surgery, guys ― it'll only last a minute and my overly awesome meal will overcome your mind."

All of them cheered and people began speaking again to keep the spark Thatch created from falling. Invitations passed around; the mechanics and other medically interested not daring to ask for one as even they were not insensitive enough to watch such a private, personal moment just for their own curiosity. Marco smiled as it was times like these where the commander's charisma truly shined. The watching boys all amazed at how such a deadly quiet mood flipped to lively so easily. Whitebeard smiled proudly at his children as they all worked together for each other.

…

Aster really was reminded of the Red Hairs as Whitebeard and the commanders as well as many very close siblings personally made time to watch the operations and support their handicapped nakama as they bit back screams of pain from old wounds being reopened and machines being attached to it. To save time, she did the surgeries all at once, one after another so that she could work on making the prostheses right away.

Doing the surgeries together made the others who were in the nearby room or watching extremely nervous about the no-anaesthesia operation, but they were all in it together; close by with people who gave a damn and cared and so they manned up. It was during this time when she wondered why she even protested so much when Yasopp, Benn, and Mihawk wanted to be there during Shanks's surgery so much as it did the patients good to see why they wanted this pain ― that limb ― so much.

At the end, she panted into her surgeon mask from the speed and nonstop pace of the surgeries. Her hands taking off yet another bloody pair of disposable gloves to throw away. Blenheim patting her shoulder with a grin,

"Good job, A-chan."

She eyed him before nodding, "Of course."

And with experience, she turned around right before she could see his currently cool face morph into a whine about her not explaining what she did or how she made the ports. Everyone except for Fossa and the patients chuckled (the mechanic of the same opinion while the patients too exhausted to laugh).

…

Haruta smiled when she saw the girl literally fall down on her bed asleep. Having been invited to some of the surgeries, the commander saw and knew how tired the girl must be. She moved out of her blankets to pat the girl's hair, combing her fingers through its length,

"You were amazing, A-chan…"

When the commander closed her eyes, she could still see it… The little girl who speedily worked to minimize the operation time and amount of pain ― the girl who could cut to save unlike her and her sword.

She could still remember it. Aster ― the doctor who could connect life.

…

Given how the pirates gave her a workshop of her own to make the prostheses and avoided said place so she could work on their beloved family's artificial limb replacements in peace, there shouldn't have been a knock on the door. Really, she was truly, theoretically supposed to be left in silence.

Still, she heard the knock and let the person in… only to be mildly surprised at the sight of Ace; the boy curiously looking around with a tint of red on his cheeks. Seeing as it was just him though, she kept working at her task,

"Do you need something, Ace-san?"

"A…Ah, yeah." He began sheepishly, having reached the table and began peering at the interesting blueprints, "Sabo's learning navigation and I thought that I couldn't just prank others, fight, and stare at the ocean all day for the rest of my life, you know. Even Thatch does something else with his life. I don't want to read the books in the library…" He trailed off into silence. The odd awkward atmosphere telling her that he was trying to say something but couldn't. In the end, after struggling for a full five minutes, he decidedly skipped over that part and continued, "...though so I thought that maybe you can teach me since you're already good at making machines."

Aster blinked when she finally understood what he couldn't say and skipped over. If she wasn't working at the moment, then she would have smirked at how cute the boy was for not wanting to ask the pirates for help.

"Sure," His face lit up until she added, "It will cost you though."

"What?! What about Luffy?!"

"His grandfather helped me a lot while I do not know your grandfather."

"That's bull! Kuso-jiji―"

She nodded, "I do not know who 'Shitty old geezer' is."

Ace opened his mouth in protest before realizing what she wanted and shutting his mouth with a groan. He didn't want to admit that he was the grandson or even foster grandson of that crazy old man. She continued working and he watched as she speedily did so… Ace sighed,

"Is this because I punched you in that fight?"

"No." Aster easily answered, "Wounds heal until they no longer matter anymore. Besides, I got a hit already, hinting your lineage."

"So you know?" The boy sat against the door, eyeing her curiously though he already knew that he wouldn't get an emotion.

"I do. Your 'kuso-jiji' was worried for you."

"Tch. As if. He left me with mountain bandits."

"Reasonable."

"Wh―"

"You were born in Baterilla in South Blue. He took care of you despite you being his greatest rival's son and moved you to the opposite end of the world, where no one would think to find you. You lived in the most peaceful Blue as a nameless orphan in a place that has surprisingly many with its mountain bandits and the Grey Terminal. You blended in and could have lived a normal life had you not found out."

_("S-stupid Garp *hic*, making us *hic* care for a demon's child… That *hic* Roger's himself."_

_"Boss! You're drinking too much! What if Ace hears?!"_

_"Let him *hic* hear ― let the whole world hear and curse his name. Why do we have to babysit demon brats. Stupid Pirate Kings...")_

Alcohol does wonders to leak secrets and let people forget that they had done such a thing. Ace clenched his fist in memory as he remembered the first time he found out and then the following next days he spent in Low Town, learning about the Pirate King and how everyone hated him. He knew that Dadan didn't mean to say that ― didn't even remember as she continued to always complain about them (him, then Luffy, and later even Sabo) when under the influence.

Still…

"Since you found out and was planning to be a pirate, it was only natural Garp would train you to be strong so that you would live and survive. He wanted you to be a marine so that you would not fight him like he had with Roger many times before. You were already precious to him. He loved you like a real grandson. He spent all his vacation hours on you two."

"..."

"I will give you lessons." Aster finally looked up at the boy staring at her, "However be his grandson until you turn 17. You do not have to change your nickname for him. You do not have to change your attitude towards him. Just be there. Do not forget that this Training of Love is only three months."

"...so Sabo told you that too?"

"He did. Your dream is quite fascinating, considering how we are currently here."

Ace's lips quirked as he thought about it as well. He was already so close to his dream of beheading Whitebeard… or should he say former dream now. The boy laughed before standing up,

"Got it. We did promise as brothers to become pirates in East Blue at 17 anyways. Kuso-jiji's training is great for getting stronger until then."

She nodded, confirming the deal before explaining the basics of mechanics and engineering to the young scientific mind. Seeing his fascination and curiosity made her wonder if Vegapunk and Caesar saw the same in her when they taught her as well.

…

"Oi! Ace!" Sabo ran ahead into the forest of books, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the other, "What are you doing in the library?"

"Reading." Ace scoffed out the most obvious answer; his hands holding up a big book about physics, "Aster recommended it to me." He yawned, "Still boring though."

"Physics? So you want to be a mechanic or scientist?" Sabo asked as he moved around to peer at the leathery titles.

"Yeah. Sounds useful. So what are you doing in the library?"

The blond mocked, "Reading" before laughing and grabbing a book with common weather climates described in full detail, "Navigation for me as always though. Namur's a great teacher ― you should talk to one of the commanders as well!"

Ace turned his head grumbling and muttering, making Sabo smile,

"There's nothing wrong with wanting help, Ace. Adults… aren't that bad." Sabo admitted, feeling an end to his years of robbing Low Town and High. "Plus, these guys really know what they're doing! Get this ― there's really two parts to the Grand Line and we're in the NEW WORLD! We're in the most dangerous part of the world! They live in the most dangerous part of the world! Really ― there's nothing wrong with depending on these guys. Just like your dagger training with Thatch!"

The other hesitated, "Still…" And grumbled, "Why would they even care about us anyways? We're just freeloading brats to them. Aster does it for kuso-jiji. Thatch is our partner in pranks… why would the others care?"

"Sometimes, you got to stop thinking, Ace." The educated ex-noble advised, feeling a bit like Garp while at it ― that old man actually having a lot of advice though general and obvious. "All that matters is that the opportunity is there and they're willing~ I actually think that the world is not that bad ― we just thought about it wrongly. I always wondered why Aster and Luffy could both still smile so much back in Goa. It was actually pretty simple. They don't care about the bad ― they just trust and do and don't regret!"

_("Listen up Luffy and remember this!" A boy shouted; his hair waving with the winds and waters that he watched from above the cliff, "No matter what the two of us have to live our lives with no regrets!")_

"...oh right… We never made that promise with you, Sabo…"

"Hm? What promise?"

Ace grinned, "Nothing."

"What?!" Sabo's jaw loosened, "You can't just say something and then be like forget it! Wait ― what promise, Ace?!"

"Nothing~" The boy laughed before placing the book back and leaving, "Jya. I gotta talk to Fossa for some tips and building materials. They do say when doing something, do it to the extreme. I'll freeload to the extreme for my next prank against Marco~"

"Wait, Ace! What―" The young navigator was ignored, only able to watch as his friend left without another word. He grumbled, "I get why you punch them when they don't listen now, Garp."

…

"You know…"

"?"

"...you're starting to really care a lot about the brats, Marco, for being the complainer~" teased Thatch. Marco rolled his eyes,

"Captain's orders, yoi. Their safety is our responsibility while they're still freeloading."

"Are you suuuuure that's all~?"

"Yes."

"Suuuure―?" Thwack. Jozu deadpanned at the blond's head stuck in the deck from Marco's kick. The phoenix huffing at the annoyance. His eyes though misting in memory,

_(Marco yawned as he left the office to get lunch. Everyone were probably at the galley anyways. He wasn't that much of a workaholic. Just had too much work. As he turned the corner, though, his eyes widened in horror as the little boy was about to jump into the water._

_"Luffy!"_

_He quickly ran, unconsciously using his flames in an attempt to be faster. His hands catching the boy before he dropped to the treacherous waters. Judging by how Sabo and Ace reacted whenever the boy was near falling overboard, Marco knew that Luffy out of all of them couldn't swim._

_"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have died! Everyone's inside, yoi!"_

_Luffy however struggled, hands reaching up, "Let go of me! Hat! My hat!"_

_His desperate black eyes made Marco lookup to see birds in the sky. One of them carrying a straw hat that Luffy was never seen without. Marco sighed as he reigned the struggling boy back to ship,_

_"Listen. It wouldn't do much good if you fall into the sea and die. Just forget about the hat―"_

_"NO!"_

_The phoenix sighed again. He expected the answer when he saw the desperate but determined eyes._

_"Then stay here. I'll get it for you."_

_"How?" Luffy muttered dejectedly, "He already took off."_

_Marco shook his finger, "Not fast enough, yoi. Stay here." And with that, Marco changed into a blue phoenix. It only took seven seconds to fly to the bird, kick it for almost making the kid drown, and stealing the falling hat. Luffy's eyes starred,_

_"That's so cool! Mystery bird! That mystery bird that saved us from the sea king before! You were a mystery bird!"_

_Marco sweat-dropped, "Phoenix. And I ate a Mythical Zoan, yoi. Do East Blue-ers know about Devil Fruits?"_

_Luffy looked offended, "Of course! I―" He paused, sweating badly for almost blurting it out. Ace and Sabo would have killed him. Marco arched a brow, prompting,_

_"I?"_

_"...met one?" It was said so shiftly that Marco decided to give him benefit of doubt out of pity… Or at least kind of. There was no way anyone couldn't see through Luffy, he decided._

_"Oh. That's rare."_

_"Mm! Ne, ne, Marco, what's a phoenix?"_

_"..." Marco pinched his nose in frustration, "It's a bird that regenerates and has a body of flames."_

_"...oh! A mystery bird!"_

_"Yeah… that… Let's just go eat lunch, yoi."_

_"MEAT!"_

_Marco sighed. Someone got to teach the kid some wariness. He just changed the subject on him and the little brat didn't notice. He stopped in his walk and thought when he realized that the little boy wasn't following anymore though._

_"Luffy?"_

_The boy's doe-like obsidian eyes appeared downcast as he murmured, "Can you be my friend?"_

_Marco blinked. He wasn't exactly the friend-type. And he was too busy to play with the brat. He even told him that. Luffy drooped even more if it was possible._

_"Can't you make friends with someone else? What's brought this on anyways, yoi?"_

_"Ace and Sabo already has some. Aster too ― I don't have anyone! It's so…" His voice dropped to a whisper, "lonely."_

_Marco remembered years of flying by himself. Lonely… His eyes softened, but still… "I have a lot of paperwork and duties, Luffy. I can't play with you."_

_"Then… then can I at least stay with you?"_

_The phoenix paused, unsure of what to do. But he gave in to the saddened eyes ― if Luffy didn't like how he had to constantly work, then no harm. He'll understand and leave to someone else._

_"Sure."_

_The boy brightened._

_Moments later, Marco found himself teaching the kid his letters. The phoenix sighing mentally so as to not hurt the boy's feelings,_

_"No one really taught you this?"_

_Luffy blushed a bit, fingering the stone bracelet on his wrist, "...no. Makino was always busy and I only have Jii-chan..."_

_Marco raised his hands to prevent the undoubtedly to be sad story, adding quickly, "Not that it's a bad thing. Never too late to learn, yoi. At least I understand why only you were not studying though."_

_Luffy tilted his head, "Ace and Sabo studies?"_

_He nodded absently, "Fossa told me that Ace was interested in engineering. Sabo likes navigation like Namur. And according to Blenheim, Aster already scanned the entire medical section of the ship library." Marco blinked as he realized a bit too late that it was probably really bad for a child to just laze around and watch the ocean as time passes by. Kids needed to challenge their minds before it was too late. Not to mention, if no one taught Luffy anything, then no wonder the kid was so bad at lying. No wonder the kid could be so gullible._

_Luffy frowned in thought, "Ehhh, they're all learning new things without me~?"_

_Marco shook his finger, "Not quite. They're all learning new things with new people and not each other. They make an effort to do so and continue to learn."_

_"Is learning fun?" Luffy asked, confused why they would spend so much time on it. Marco paused,_

_"Sometimes. Sometimes not. Depends on how you look at it. But people have to learn and move on with the times. Life is so much easier that way. Anyways, I'm busy so just try reading this form. If you need help understanding what it means just spell it to me, yoi."_

_Luffy nodded determinedly as he took the report about one of Whitebeard's islands from Marco before yawning after the first word. Said commander chuckled as he continued signing papers and reviewing situations via similar reports. They sat in near-silence, working until Marco dropped his pen and stretched._

_"Alright, we're done for today. You can stop."_

_Luffy sighed in relief, plopping on the ground dead tired from all that thinking. Marco chuckled at the sight not minding that entire session at all. Having the runt around wasn't as bad as he thought. He stood and smiled,_

_"Hey, how would you like flying? I hate giving people rides, but I can for you if you promise to never let go. A reward for doing good today."_

_"Really?!" Luffy's eyes shone brightly as he shot up, "Let's go! Hurry up, Marco! Let's go!"_

_Marco smiled as he followed the excitable boy, "Hai, hai."_

_…_

_Luffy's eyes widened in amazement as he felt the wind blow his hair back, tossing everywhere in chaotic turns. They crossed the hues of blue, the puffy whites, the sparkly light, the many shadows of fish in the rippling waves. The phoenix flew faster and faster, maneuvering in the air and gliding softly above the water surface._

_The child laughed as he was tickled by the breeze. When they came back to ship, they saw the sunset hues and smiled together.)_

"They're not that bad." He ignored the two commanders as he walked away back to his office.

So maybe he did grow attached to one brat. It was hard not to with those expressive eyes…

…

"So… what are you two doing here?" asked Marco the next day after coming back from lunch. Aster greeted him with a bow of her head before gesturing to the board behind her,

"I am teaching. Luffy-san is learning. He insisted on staying in this room."

Marco wondered if he should feel exasperated, honored, or neutral. He stuck with the latest as he went back to his seat to fill out paperwork,

"Eh. Go ahead then, yoi."

Luffy beamed, "Yay! We get to stay in Marco's room!"

Aster tapped the chalkboard behind her for the kid's attention again, "Then we shall commence. Chemistry is very simple―"

Marco sweatdropped at the many metaphors of ocean, meat, and pirates weaved throughout the miscellaneous lessons for the sake of the short-attention-span kid as he read more and more papers. The pile of paperwork as tall as always. Sometimes, he really wished that they didn't claim or rather protect hundreds of islands. The Whitebeard Pirates honestly needed a Second Division Commander. By the way…

"You're not working, Aster? Are you finished with making the prostheses?"

The girl eyed Luffy, who peered back with mild confusion as to why she was looking at him. Having worked on her job, she had forgot that she had promised to teach him until she saw him once again alone at the figurehead on her way to lunch. There was a feeling that permeated within her ― notably close to her heart ― at the sight that she couldn't help but stop her work for the day.

Garp was always special enough to allow bending the rules for anyways.

"I will begin installing them the day after tomorrow" after finishing the last ones tomorrow.

"!" Marco's eyes lit up as he already felt excited for his brothers and sisters. As much as their funds were running low, they needed to have a…

…

There was a large party thrown when all of their handicapped were whole and healthy again. All of them praising the girl whose skill was quick and mind just as sharp… as well as mentally crying when Mor returned from who knows where to gobble up a solid three-fifths of the money in the treasury ― the treasures and Beri's that they spent days and even months collecting.

The room was rowdy, filled with pirate songs and various foods and… light. Aster shielding away from it with her umbrella and cloak, of course. Next to her and doing likewise was a big fat man eating a mountain of cherry pies.

"Ah, A-chan, is it? I'm Teach! Marshall D. Teach!"

She nodded, eyeing the mountain of cherry pies in wonder. Then again, it wasn't as scary as the D. Brothers with their food. Teach grinned,

"Want one?"

She politely declined, preferring to eat nothing as food flew everywhere in accordance to the dancing pirates. They sat in a companionable silence until a person bumped into her, knocking her headphones slightly off balance… and she blinked as she felt and heard the souls of all the 1569 pirates and a dog and the three boys ― the sounds not harming her as they synchronized in one harmoniously happy sound. The pulsing collective entity that was Moby Dick and her residents loud and bright… but four of them still distinctly brightest. One of them being the man next to her. She stared in wonder… Teach matching her gaze; eyes flashing with interest and curiosity. Everyone on deck by now knew of her ability to use Haki ― or rather selective ability to use it as the girl seemed to only display the skill during fights when she wanted to. Which was quite odd as those with Kenbunshoku Haki normally had it 'on' the entire time; it becoming an instinctual part of them to warn them of attacks even when off-guard.

Well, the girl stared at him with an awe completely unlike her… until she blinked and quickly fixed the headphones back onto her ears. _"Headphones… Ah."_ He got it now. He should have known having never saw her without them until she fought ― which 'coincidentally' was the only time she demonstrated her ability of Haki.

"I apologize for my rude staring, Teach-san."

"Zehahahaha, no problem~ I'd be offended otherwise~ So, A-chan, am I an interesting person?"

Aster nodded absently, "Very bright… almost like…"

The future Blackbeard followed her unconscious gaze towards Whitebeard before grinning, knowing that she could definitely blow his cover… but this was too amusing. Being compared to the strongest man himself. Fate must really be telling him that he was the man to be Pirate King. The girl was interesting from the start, but now ― he definitely wanted her. To acknowledge him even when he was playing the stupid, humble, weak brother. Oh, damn, this was too fun.

Moments later, Sabo dragged her out for a formal dance. Aster's thoughts taken off of the curious man in the shadows.

"How are you adjusting, Aster?"

"I am adjusting very well, Sabo. It is very uncouth here, but I can manage."

"With all that profit, you're doing a lot more than managing~" Sabo teased, "I'd say you're a pirate yourself! Pirating pirates~"

"I heard the same fate came upon Bluejam. I find myself quite noble because of that."

Sabo shook his head, "Honestly. Say… do you like pirates?"

The blond was really curious. Though she was different, she was still noble. Still very obedient to her parents ― perhaps even more so than the pirates to their Pops. Sabo could confidently say that if her parents told her to kill somebody, she would do it without hesitation. Perhaps regret it just a bit later, but never hesitate.

She paused before shrugging, "They're like everyone else. I like… most… everyone else."

Sabo grinned at that, "Good! I was actually a bit worried about you." He scratched his cheek with a somewhat awkward smile, "I…"

"I understand." Aster curtly nodded―

"GAH! ACE JUST DIED!"

All whipped their heads around to see the boy's head in his meal. His body still. Sabo and Aster deadpanned, able to tell right away that―

"He has narcolepsy."

The pirates all calmed down from their panic to turn to the two kids, who were stuck in their waltz. Sabo shook his head,

"Just ignore him."

Aster agreed curtly with a small smile, "That would be the best course of action."

Thatch grinned with a black marker in hand. Marco shook his head,

"Dude. That's the oldest trick out of the book."

Thatch gasped, "You read the book?"

"Nevermind."

Sabo however grinned at the sight of Ace's first meal-sleep on the Moby Dick. His narcolepsy kicking back in a sign that he was finally fully trusting the kind pirates that took care of them for a full two weeks so far.

Honestly, the pirates were like true love at first sight. Sabo could definitely understand why Luffy loved the Red Hair Pirates so much ― both of them full of adventure, freedom, and fun!

* * *

_A/N: I always loved the number three and was planning for one introduction, one middle/climax, and one conclusion to the Meeting Whitebeard Arc. Then I see this chapter... and I'm like wow that's a very long introduction. I wanted to get the characters all happy, emotional, and used to each other ― starting to change for the better __―_ all over with in this chapter though, you know? Because the next chapter will definitely show my love for darkness and action.

_Thank you blackligtningwolf, Kouralia, Mugiwara Otome, An Insignificant Life, and CyanideOreo for reviewing._

* * *

_The Meaning of Flowers_

_Entry 2: Forget-me-not = true love_


End file.
